Save Me, Baby !
by Biii Uchiha
Summary: Hubungan saling membutuhkan memaksa mereka untuk saling memanfaatkan. Namun, siapa sangka hubungan itu akan terus berlanjut ketika kebutuhan lain memaksa mereka untuk terus bersama. Akankah percikan bernama cinta benar-benar singgah? Atau malah sebaliknya? Chap 5 is UP !
1. Chapter 1

**Hubungan saling membutuhkan memaksa mereka untuk saling memanfaatkan. Namun, siapa sangka hubungan itu akan terus berlanjut ketika kebutuhan lain memaksa mereka untuk terus bersama. Akankah percikan bernama cinta benar-benar singgah? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

 **Save Me, Baby ! © Biii Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Problem for both of you. Solve it !**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ..**

 **..**

Cahaya mentari musim semi perlahan menerangi bumi, menyinari tanah dan makhluk diatasnya. Secercah sinar menyilaukan lolos melalui celah-celah tirai jendela berwarna merah muda yang kemudian mengusik mimpi indah seorang gadis. Dengan sebelah tangan, gadis itu menutupi matanya dari silaunya cahaya sang surya. Dan tangan lainnya menggapai nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Zaman sekarang, tentu saja sebagian besar manusia akan mencari dan mengecek _gadget_ -nya sebagai rutinitas pagi yang terkecuali gadis bersurai _pink_ ini. Kedua _emerald_ yang semula masih setengah terpejam, kali ini benar-benar terbelalak lebar. Iris hutannya bolak-balik menelusuri kalimat demi kalimat yang menjadi berita tak menyenangkan diawal paginya hari ini.

 _ **Pagi say**_ _ **ang. Kudengar setahun belakangan ini kau sibuk menghindariku, sampai kau sendiri tidak sadar jika aku selalu ada didekatmu. Tenang saja, kalau kau mengikuti kata-kataku, akan kupertimbangkan lagi. Kalau begitu, temui aku di the Cherry's, Cherry.**_

 _ **-Akasuna Sasori senpai-mu-**_

Yang benar saja, dengusnya dalam hati.

Sakura segera bangkit dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Kantuknya benar-benar hilang pagi ini. Padahal dihari minggu ini dia berencana akan tidur sepanjang hari mengingat segala _tetek-bengek_ urusan sebagai _editor_ sudah dikerjakannya untuk dua hari kedepan.

Tak bisakah dunia membiarkannya bebas sehari saja? Sepertinya tidak.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengenakan _blazer_ putihnya dan menyambar tas tangan _Louis Vuitton_ miliknya. Berkendara dari rumahnya menuju _the cherry's_ cafѐ memang tidak memakan waktu lama, tapi sepertinya Sakura sengaja menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Dia ingin segala urusannya dengan mantan senpai sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu benar-benar selesai. Dia sudah tidak ingin sembunyi dan lari lagi. Sakura ingin kehidupannya kembali normal.

Gadis itu tiba lima belas menit lebih awal. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya bersebelahan dengan sebuah sedan mewah yang ia taksir seharga dengan gajinya selama lima tahun tanpa makan. Sakura yakin bahwa tidak mungkin ini mobil Sasori. Pria itu tidak akan sanggup membeli mobil semahal ini dengan gaya hidup foya-foyanya.

"Oh Tuhan. Siapa yang akan membeli benda ini jika kau hanya duduk diam didalamnya?", gumamnya berlalu pergi.

Alunan dentingan lonceng pintu menyambut langkah Sakura ketika dia perlahan kembali memasuki tempat kenangan yang sudah lama tak disinggahinya. Tata ruangnya masih sama, hanya berbeda dengan tambahan beberapa dekorasi seperti akuarium besar di sudut ruangan dan ruangan cafѐ yang sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Sakura memilih kursi kosong untuk empat orang disamping jendela kaca lebar yang memperlihatkan lalu lalang kendaraan dijalan raya dan bunga-bunga taman pinggir jalan yang sudah mulai mekar. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, Sakura memang selalu menyukai musim semi.

 _Just like her name._

Tak lama lonceng pintu masuk terdengar, menandakan seseorang baru saja memasuki cafѐ. Sakura merasakan percikan yang tidak disenanginya. Dia tahu bahwa Sasori telah datang.

"Kau benar-benar datang, Cherry." Ucap seorang pria tampan dengan seringai liciknya.

"Tsk, jangan panggil aku dengan mulut kotormu. Kau menjijikkan." Decih Sakura menatap rendah lawan bicaranya.

"Oh, ayolah sayang. Kau ingat kita pernah berkencan disini 'kan? Dibangku ini?" Sasori mengambil tempat didepan Sakura, membuat gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya. Terang-terangan merasa terganggu dengan eksistensi pria itu.

Pria berkepala merah itu hanya menyeringai sejak kedatangannya, menunjukkan ketertarikan yang tak Sakura sukai. Siapapun yang melewatinya akan segera tahu isi pikiran kotornya, tak terkecuali gadis itu. Sakura menyesal pernah menyerahkan hatinya pada Sasori yang kemudian diketahuinya hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja.

"Benar, dan disini juga aku akan mengakhiri segalanya." Ucapnya tegas. Sasori hanya menaikkan alisnya dan terkekeh, merasa penjelasan yang diberikan Sakura merupakan lelucon yang lucu.

"Pfft.. benarkah? Apa kau yakin kau bisa mengakhiri segalanya?" cibirnya angkuh. Tangannya yang semula terlipat diatas paha, kini beralih menyentuh dagu Sakura dengan air muka serius.

"Dengar, Sakura. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa lari dariku. Berterima kasihlah selama ini aku tidak menunjukkan diri terang-terangan dan memasuki kehidupanmu dengan paksa. Jika kau tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri, setidaknya kau bisa membayar penjaga untuk melindungimu." Desisnya sinis yang hanya dibalas Sakura dengan delikan marah.

Sasori sadar keputusannya untuk menyentuh Sakura tadi adalah kesalahan besar. Alasannya selama ini tidak pernah menampakkan diri secara nyata karena dia tahu sampai dimana batasan dirinya jika sudah menyangkut tentang gadis itu.

Sakura tersentak tatkala tangannya ditarik paksa oleh pria merah itu bangkit dari kursinya. Dirinya melawan, tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sasori lebih dari ini lagi. Tapi perbedaan kekuatan mereka terpaut jauh, Sakura bangkit dengan lutut kanan menghantam kaki meja. Gores dan memar membekas dikulit putihnya, tapi Sasori tak hiraukan keadaannya. Yang pria itu tahu sekarang adalah membawa gadis itu pergi dari sini dan memikirkan tindakan yang akan dilakukannya kemudian.

Benar, menyentuh Sakura adalah kesalahan besar dan keputusan Sakura untuk datang adalah kesalahan yang lainnnya.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari tunanganku, brengsek!"

Deg ...

Disaat Sakura hampir putus asa akan nasibnya ke depan, sebuah tangan kekar menyambar tangannya dan menyentakkan tangan Sasori yang menggenggam tangannya yang lain, hingga Sakura berakhir dipelukan pria itu. Gadis itu mengernyit, rasa ngilu pada lututnya memaksanya melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada orang asing itu. Sasori sungguh keterlaluan kali ini.

"Uchiha?"

Apa? Uchiha? Apa Sasori baru saja menyebut nama Uchiha?

Rasa ngilu yang menyerangnya terasa sirna tatkala Sakura ketahui jika orang asing yang baru saja menyelamatkan nasibnya dari genggaman Sasori adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**.

Salah satu siswa ter-paling disekolahnya dulu. Kakak kelasnya. _Senpai_ seangkatan dengan Sasori. _Senpai_ dingin yang digilai banyak gadis. _Senpai_ kaya yang diincar para janda. _Senpai_ cuek yang mempunyai banyak teman. _Senpai_ tampan yang menjadi musuh Sasori. Dan yang paling penting, _senpai_ yang kini sedang memeluk dirinya.

Oh, Tuhan. Mimpi apa Sakura semalam?

Tidak, pikirannya berkata untuk mengikuti saja skenario dadakan yang sedang berlangsung ini. Kita lihat saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua jam sebelumnya ...**

Deru mesin mobil menggebu membelah jalanan Konoha tatkala seorang pria raven _chicken butt_ memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi setelah lampu hijau menyala, menandakan setiap kendaraan yang berhenti diperbolehkan kembali melintasi aspal jalanan.

Putra bungsu pewaris _Uchiha's Company_ itu berniat mendatangi kediaman kakeknya di kawasan perumahan elit Konoha residen guna memenuhi panggilan yang dilayangkan sang kakek kepadanya. Entah apa yang akan diperintahkan si kakek _fungky_ kepadanya kali ini, setelah tiga bulan yang lalu memaksa sang kakak untuk segera melaporkan kabar kehamilan istrinya, Izumi, dengan tenggat waktu yang telah kakeknya tentukan.

"Harus _jadi_ dalam dua minggu, Itachi." Ucap si kakek, Madara, dengan entengnya kala itu. Sontak saja hal itu membuat duo penerima titah kaget bukan kepalang. Menikahnya saja baru dua hari yang lalu, masa pesanan cicitnya harus jadi dalam dua minggu? Akhirnya, setelah melalui mediasi panjang, si kakek akhirnya menyetujui dalam waktu satu bulan.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke mendengar derit ranjang bergeser dari kamar sebelah yang berpenghuni pengantin baru itu. Tak terhitung lagi tiap malam dirinya terbangun hanya karena bunyi debaman tubuh seseorang di dinding kamar dan desahan tertahan yang terdengar frustasi. Karena itu pula Sasuke memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen yang dihuninya sekarang. Sasuke berpikir, kakak iparnya bisa amandel jika tiap malam harus menahan suara karena tak ingin mengusik penghuni sebelah kamar mereka.

Tsk, Itachi ganas sekali.

Itu pula yang mendasari perasaan tak enak hati pria dua puluh tiga tahun ini untuk menemui kakek tercintanya. Pria tua itu selalu saja memberikan perintah-perintah yang membuat si penerima tugas dan pendengar menjadi kelabakan. Jika tidak dituruti, anehnya, penyakit jantung koroner dan muntaber-nya bisa tiba-tiba kambuh saat itu juga. Dan dokterpun menyarankan agar keinginan kakeknya sebisa mungkin dilaksanankan agar masa umurnya tidak memendek drastis.

Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya memasuki halaman rumah yang luas. Penjaga gerbang depan selalu siaga 24 jam nonstop dengan tiga pertukaran _shift_ untuk menjaga lingkungan sekitar perumahan. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir harus turun dan mendorong sendiri gerbang setinggi dua setengah meter itu.

Ketukan langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar nyaring diruang tamu yang sepi. Kakeknya berpesan untuk segera menuju ruang pertemuan keluarga, dan perasaan pria itu makin tak enak walau kakinya terus melangkah membawanya ke lantai dua rumah megah itu.

 **Krieett ..**

Pintu terbuka dan Sasuke dapat melihat kedua orang tuanya dan sang kakek sedang bercengkrama ringan entah membahas masalah apa, dia tidak peduli. Pria itu membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya memberikan hormat kepada kepala keluarga dan kakeknya dan satu kecupan sayang dikening sang bunda, baru kemudian mengambil tempat diseberang kedua orang tuanya.

"Hoho~ kabarmu, nak?" tanya pria tua itu sambil menyeruput tehnya dengan tangan sedikit bergetar. Kau memang benar-benar sudah tua, kek.

"Hn, aku baik. Bagaimana dengan kakek?" jawabnya sesopan mungkin.

"Hah, seperti biasa. Punggungku terkadang masih terasa sakit jika terlalu lama duduk. Jadi aku meminta Obito sesekali untuk membawaku berkeliling taman belakang. Akan sulit untuk melakukan hal mudah jika kau sudah _peyot_." Candanya. Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum, pelit ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Hn. Dimana paman? Aku tidak melihatnya di kantor pagi tadi." Sasuke melirik kopi yang disajikan pelayan untuknya, meraih cangkir berwarna _golden_ itu dan mengendusnya. Tidak tercium bau gula. Baru kemudian sedikit menyeruputnya.

"Oh, Obito harus menyelesaikan beberapa masalah di distrik Konoha utara terkait isu penggelapan dana perusahaan. Dia sampai menyewa pengacara hebat untuk mempidanakan pelakunya."

"Hn. Baguslah." Sasuke mulai gerah dengan basa-basi ini. Bukan karena dia tidak menyukainya, tapi lebih kepada berita yang akan didengarnya diruangan ini membuatnya tak tenang hati. Ruangan KELUARGA. Ruangan yang khusus diperuntukkan untuk menyampaikan _petuah_ si empu Uchiha ini. Berarti ini masalah serius, walau pada akhirnya terkadang isi berita yang disampaikan terdengar konyol.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk memperpanjang basa-basi ini, yang ingin aku sampaikan yaitu berkenaan dengan rencana perjodohanmu dengan salah satu putri kolega Fugaku dari Osaka. Ayahmu akan menghubungi ayah Shion untuk pertemuan keluarga malam ini." Ucapan Madara tentu saja membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya _shock_. Tapi pria tampan itu berhasil mempertahankan topeng _stoic_ -nya.

"Maaf sebelumnya Kakek. Tapi bukankah lebih baik membicarakan masalah ini dulu denganku sebelum memutuskannya secara sepihak seperti ini?" oh, demi kerutan wajah Itachi, yang benar saja. Perjodohan? Itu bukan Sasuke sekali. Terlalu banyak gadis diluar sana yang rela mengantri demi cinta semalam dengannya dan dia hanya perlu memilih mereka. Tapi satu kata 'perjodohan' dapat menghilangkan pesonanya.

"Hoho~maafkan aku cucuku. Kau lihat sendiri kan kakek sudah renta, dan kita tidak tahu apakah kakek masih bernapas hingga besok lusa. Setidaknya jika kakek mati besok, kakek sudah tahu kau sudah mempunyai calon istri." Tukas Madara dengan wajah keriputnya yang masih menampilkan senyum pengharapan. Membujuk Sasuke bukanlah hal mudah.

"Tapi setidaknya kakek harus tahu kalau aku sudah punya kekasih dan aku sudah melamarnya." Terlambat sudah. Pernyataan Sasuke barusan mempengaruhi suasana. Ibu dan ayahnya tampak sedikit terkejut, tidak menyangka anak bungsunya yang selama ini nyaris tidak pernah berurusan dengan gadis manapun ternyata sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan dia bilang sudah melamar gadis itu.

Disamping terkejut, diam-diam Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku bahagia karena anak yang selama ini mereka besarkan tidak penyuka sesama jenis.

"Be-benarkah itu, nak? Kau mempunyai kekasih?" Madara benar-benar tidak berkutik kali ini. Sepertinya rencananya untuk menjodohkan Sasuke terpaksa dibatalkan jika cucunya itu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Siapapun itu tidak masalah asalkan perempuan. Titik.

"Hn." Angguk Sasuke mantap. Pikirkan calonnya nanti, yang penting bebas dulu kali ini.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau membawanya malam ini kesini, nak? Ibu ingin sekali melihatnya." Pinta Mikoto dengan wajah berseri. Melihat itu, Sasuke tak tega juga untuk menolaknya. Kebahagiaan ibunya adalah kebahagiaanya juga.

"Aku akan menanyakannya dulu. Dia sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini." Dustanya. Dia bisa menyewa seorang gadis untuk sebulan-dua bulan dan mengakhirinya. Bilang saja hubungan mereka tidak berjalan baik. Semuanya gampang jika mempunyai wajah semenawan dirinya.

Ibunya mengangguk-angguk girang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat ibunya sesenang ini sejak pindah tiga bulan lalu.

"Fugaku, kalau begitu kau tidak perlu menghubungi temanmu itu. Kita batalkan semuanya."

Fugaku mengangguk, "Baik, ayah."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Ucap Sasuke sembari berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Hati-hati, nak."

"Ya, ibu."

 **Blam !**

Sejak menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kediaman mewah itu, Sasuke hanya mempunyai satu tujuan. Tenangkan pikiran dan minum kopi dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tiba lima belas menit lebih cepat di the Cherry's cafѐ. Panggilan alam membuatnya harus memacu mobil mewahnya melintasi jalanan seperti _ambulance_ dalam keadaan darurat.

Dengan wibawanya yang dijunjung tinggi, Sasuke memasuki cafѐ dan segera memesan segelas kopi tanpa gula dan sepiring puding krim rendah gula. Setelah mengarahkan pelayan cafѐ untuk meletakkan pesanannya di meja dekat jendela kaca, pria itu segera menuju toilet. Menuntaskan hasrat yang sudah ditahannya sejak meninggalkan kediaman mewah kakeknya.

Ketika Sasuke beranjak menuju meja tempat pesanannya menanti, terlihat sepasang muda mudi yang duduk dibarisang depan mejanya yang diasumsikannya sedang mempunyai masalah. Si wanita bersurai merah muda itu terlihat enggan menatap langsung pada pria bersurai merah dihadapannya. Dan Sasuke mengenali siapa pemilik warna rambut menyala itu ketika pria itu menarik paksa wanita dihadapannya hingga lutut wanita itu menghantam kaki meja. Tapi pria yang diketahuinya adalah pria yang menganggapnya rival semasa sekolah menengah itu tidak menghiraukan keadaan korbannya.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke geram, apalagi melihat gadis yang dikenalnya adalah _kouhai_ -nya semasa sekolah itu meringis menahan sakit dilutut kanannya. Ini keterlaluan, wanita tidak boleh diperlakukan sekasar itu sekalipun kau membencinya. Bayangan sang bunda disakiti pria membuatnya marah.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari tunanganku, brengsek!" dan yang terjadi, terjadilah, pikirnya.

Diraihnya tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya, memaksa Sasori untuk melepaskan tangan Sakura. Sebuah tangan terasa melingkar dipinggangnya, bergantung dari dari ketidakberdayaan lutut gadis itu yang cedera.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke serasa ingin memberikan pelajaran pada pria merah didepannya yang berani menyebut nama keluarga Uchiha dengan mulut kotornya. Tapi keberadaan gadis merah muda yang kini sedang bergantung padanya, membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niat mulia itu. Sampai tatapannya membuat Sasori geram dan memilih pergi meninggalkan dua 'sejoli' dadakan itu.

Keputusan yang diambil Sasuke membuat pria itu merasa seperti ... Ah sudahlah. Terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan dan terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan.

Tapi, sebuah ide seperti sengaja melayang-layang dikepalanya. Dia bisa saja meminta gadis itu untuk membantunya selama sebulan atau dua bulan ini. Atau yang penting, untuk malam ini saja. Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang ini adalah, menolong gadis itu dan membicarakan sisa idenya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mm, Terima kasih, Uchiha-san." Ucap gadis itu malu-malu sambil sesekali memberanikan diri menatap pria tampan itu. Gadis itu merasa harus menjaga setiap perkataannya, karena selama ini Uchiha Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak banyak bergaul dengan gadis manapun.

Sasuke meliriknya dan mengangkat sebelah alis, "Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak mengerti. Sakura yang saat ini duduk menyamping dikursi depan mobil Sasuke terlihat memerah tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Apa dia harus menjawab, 'Terima kasih Uchiha-san sudah mengatakan pada Sasori kalau aku tunanganmu dan mengobati luka kakiku.'? Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Dia mengatakan itu hanya karena tidak tega melihat seorang gadis tersakiti, ujar nurani Sakura yang tengah berperang melawan detak jantungnya.

"Uh, karena sudah membantuku dari amukan Sasori tadi." Ucapnya sedikit gelisah. Berada dalam posisi Sasuke yang berlutut mengobati luka lututnya membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Dia hanya memakai _dress floral_ selutut yang menampakkan mulus kaki jenjangnya yang kini berbekas memar dan lecet karena ulah Sasori, sekarang terpampang jelas di wajah pria itu.

"Hn."

Hn? Hanya itu? Itu ambigu sekali Sasuke. Sakura tidak mengerti dengan jawabanmu.

"Shh, aw."ringisnya ketika pria itu menetesi lukanya dengan obat merah dan kemudian menutupinya dengan kain kasa.

"Maaf."

"'Uh, ya. Tidak apa-apa."

Selesai menyimpan kotak P3K-nya, suasana kembali canggung dengan Sasuke yang mengambil tempat berdiri dihadapan gadis itu dengan sebelah tangan menyangga pintu mobil. Diperhatikannya Sakura dengan seksama yang membuat gadis itu seperti ditelanjangi dengan tatapan intimidasi Sasuke. Tanpa Sakura sadari, pria pelit ekspresi itu melengkungkan senyum yang jarang sekali tercipta dibibir tipisnya.

"Ng, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke mobilku. Terima kasih bantuannya, Uchiha-san." Pamit gadis bersurai merah muda itu hendak berdiri, namun ditahan Sasuke dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk.

"Eh?"

"Duduklah dulu. Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, nona Haruno." Sakura hanya diam menanggapi. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang akan Sasuke sampaikan padanya dengan wajah seserius itu. Oh, tuhan, dia lebih suka pekerjaan yang menumpuk selama sebulan daripada suasana canggung seperti ini dengan orang yang kurang dikenalnya.

"Haruno Sakura?" panggil Sasuke sambil meraih sebelah tangan gadis itu.

"Y-ya, Uchiha-san?" jawabnya gugup dan tentu saja bingung. WTH! Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

Hening sejenak, dengan satu tarikan napas panjang Sasuke berujar,"Menikahlah denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **Yuhuuu~Biii balik lagi dengan fic gaje ini #MelambaiIndah.**

 **Gomen minna~kemarin lepi abis error dan hampir semua program ilang termasuk -nya. Makanya banyak fic yg terbengkalai. Tapi untuk ke depannya, Bii akan coba untuk selalu fokus nyelesain ff yang lainnya juga.. semoga ^^**

 **RnR minna?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hubungan saling membutuhkan memaksa mereka untuk saling memanfaatkan. Namun, siapa sangka hubungan itu akan terus berlanjut ketika kebutuhan lain memaksa mereka untuk terus bersama. Akankah percikan bernama cinta benar-benar singgah? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

 **Save Me, Baby ! © Biii Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Marry Me, Marry You**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ..**

 **..**

"Menikahlah denganku."

What?

"A-apa? Bisa kau ulangi Uchiha-san?" pinta Sakura tak yakin. Ayolah, mungkin pikirannya berkelana terlalu jauh karena saat ini Sasuke masih menggenggam jemarinya. Mungkin ada kamera tersembunyi yang menjebaknya untuk sebuah acara _variety show_ dan, Tadaaa! Kau kena.

Semua wanita akan berpikiran seperti itu jika pria tampan yang melamarmu. Hoho~

"Kau mendengarnya, Sakura."

"Tapi kupikir ini mustahil. Aku pulang dulu, permisi." Sakura bangkit dari kursi penumpang mobil Sasuke, menghempaskan genggaman Sasuke diudara. Namun memar dilututnya berdenyut ngilu membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan terhuyung. Dengan sigap pria itu menahan tubuh mungil Sakura yang condong kearahnya.

Terdengar klise, tapi siapapun rela melakukan hal klise ini jika _'cacther'_ -nya Sasuke. Kyaaa~

Pandangan mata tak terelakkan terjadi. Jelaga hitam pekat itu seolah menghisap semua energi _emerald_ miliknya dan meninggalkan tubuh tak bertenaga yang lunglai dipelukan sang elang. Sakura lelah. Dia mengingat kembali kapan terakhir kali tubuhnya terisi nutrisi. Benar. Dia makan _salad_ dan _diet coke_ tengah hari kemarin dan belum sempat mengunyah apapun sebelum bertemu Sasori beberapa saat lalu.

 _Kenapa keadaanku menyedihkan sekali hari ini?_

Sakura mengerjap. Kelopak matanya seolah menolak untuk terbuka kembali. Rasanya berat dan sangat menggoda untuk terus tertutup.

 _Ayah, ibu. Bolehkah aku terlelap sebentar?_

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Sakura dengan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, namun separuh nyawa gadis itu seolah terbang dan meninggalkan tubuh yang kosong. Kau tidak mati 'kan, Sakura? Ceritaku baru saja dimulai.

 **PUK !**

Kepala Sakura menyandar sepihak dibahu Sasuke. Netra cerahnya tertutup dan bibir sensualnya terlihat pucat.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan posisinya didepan pintu mobil sambil mendekap gadis merah muda yang terlelap dipelukannya. Telapak tangan besarnya mengusap peluh dan kening _oversize_ Sakura.

Panas dan dingin. Demam. Itulah kesimpulan yang didapat Sasuke sejauh ini.

Sasuke tidak tahu dimana rumah Sakura dan tidak bisa begitu saja mengekspos gadis itu pada publik. Gosip akan mudah tercipta ketika penerus Uchiha Company 'kepergok' mendekap seorang gadis misterius. Semuanya masih abu-abu. Satu-satunya cara hanya dengan membawa Sakura ke apartemen miliknya sampai gadis itu sadar. Benar, hanya itu.

Sasuke tak membuang waktu. Setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Sakura, Sasuke langsung tancap gas menuju kediamannya.

Semoga semua akan 'baik-baik saja'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas menit yang lalu Sasuke menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarganya dan memerintahkan untuk segera datang ke apartemen miliknya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, seorang dokter berperawakan tinggi dan berambut pirang sudah berada didalam kamar yang diranjangnya terbaring seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda. Wajah gadis itu pucat dan peluh membasahi wajah dan lehernya.

"Apa aku tidak salah memasuki apartemen, Sasuke?" tanya dokter itu pada Sasuke seraya mengerling. Sasuke yang duduk bersandar pada singgasananya diruangan itu bangkit dan bersedekap sambil memperhatikan sosok yang masih terpejam tersebut.

"Hn. Kau tidak salah Tsunade-san. Memang aku yang membawanya kemari."

"Ahaa~. Kalau begitu, apa aku akan segera menerima undangan pernikahan penerus Uchiha Company yang kedua?" goda dokter yang dipanggil Tsunade itu sambil mengibaskan jemari lentiknya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "kita lihat saja nanti."

Tak banyak bicara lagi, dengan keahliannya dokter Tsunade memeriksa Sakura. Dokter cantik itu mengernyit, kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak memberinya makan sebelum mengajaknya kemari?"

Sasuke yang ditanyapun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bukankah mereka bertemu di cafe? Seharusnya gadis itu sudah makan 'kan?

"Apa itu penyebab dia pingsan?"

"Oh, Uchiha. Kalian tak terkalahkan dalam bisnis dan harus kuakui itu. Tapi untuk urusan sepele, banyak dari kalian dibawah rata-rata orang biasa. Hal sepele itu dapat menyebabkan kau tak menerima jatahmu diranjang ini, bung." Jelas Tsunade tak tahu malu sambil (lagi-lagi) mengerling.

 _Shit._ Goresan merah muda terlukis dipipi putih Sasuke yang membuang muka dari godaan Tsunade. Jatah? Bahkan pria tampan itu tak memikirkannya sejauh itu.

Ehm, kalau sekarang bagaimana Sasuke? Tentu saja, sudah. Gubrakk~

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau teruskan pekerjaanmu?"

Wanita bernama Tsunade itu kembali memeriksa tubuh lunglai Sakura. Mulai dari pemeriksaan dengan stetoskop sampai pengukuran suhu tubuh, dilakukannya dengan cermat. Tsunade memang dokter yang teliti. Dia tidak akan puas sampai pemeriksaan yang dilakukannya melewati standar perfeksionisnya. Karena itu pula-lah wanita itu dipercaya menjadi dokter pribadi Uchiha. Uchiha tidak menerima keraguan.

"Yah, gadis ini tidak mengalami gejala 'berbahaya'," ucapnya sambil membuat tanda kutip dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya diudara, Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan. "Tapi, tolong beri dia nutrisi seimbang untuk tubuh kurusnya itu. Aku tidak mau mendengar jika suatu hari kau memanggilku karena gadis ini mengalami patah tulang karena 'pertempuran' kalian, oke."

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Oh, suatu kehormatan mendengarnya langsung darimu tuan Uchiha- _sama_. _Bye._ " Sahut wanita berdada 'wah' tersebut berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan berbagai arti dari kata 'pertempuran' dikepalanya.

Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Sasuke. Kau masih terlalu suci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke teringat akan keinginan ibunya untuk bertemu dengan 'kekasih' fantasi yang mereka bicarakan beberapa waktu lalu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, kata-katanya sudah terlontar dan seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah menarik kembali perkataannya. Untuk malam ini dia harus berhasil membujuk Sakura untuk membantunya. Toh, gadis itu sudah berada didepan pelupuk mata. Dan kesempatan belum tentu datang dua kali, sekalipun untuk seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya diatas meja dan mengubungi nomor telepon kediaman kakeknya. Dua kali deringan, telepon diseberang sana diangkat oleh suara yang sudah _familiar_ baginya.

"Halo, ibu. Ini aku Sasuke." Sapa Sasuke sopan.

"Oh, ada apa Sasuke?" balas Mikoto dari seberang sambungan.

"Maaf, ibu. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang untuk acara malam ini. Sakura sedang demam dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkanya sendirian." Sasuke mulai menyusun skenario. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya untuk tetap bersikeras menjadikan Sakura sebagai pasangan aktingnya, padahal tanpa diminta-pun banyak dari wanita diluar sana rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya untuk terbaring diranjang yang ditempati Sakura saat ini.

Benar, harga diri. Tak peduli seseorang itu kaya ataupun miskin, jika mereka mempunyai harga diri tinggi, mereka disambut dikeluarga Uchiha. Tidak mengemis karena cinta dengan tawaran _one-night stand_. Itulah kunci kenapa Uchiha menjadi klan paling dihormati di seantero Jepang.

"Sakura? Apa itu nama calon menantu ibu, nak?" tanya Mikoto berapi-api.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu. Dia sendiri juga masih ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Oh, nama yang indah sekali. Katakan padanya ibu sendiri yang akan datang melihat kondisinya, sayang. Tunggu ibu, jaga dia dengan baik, Sasuke. Jaa~Tuttt...tuttt...tuutt."

"H-halo? Ibu?" Sial. Ini diluar skenario. Dia baru akan meyakinkan Sakura malam ini tanpa berpikir ibunya akan datang dengan semangat membara untuk melihat gadis itu. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?

"Nggh .." Sasuke menoleh. Kelopak mata yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan hijau cerah dibaliknya itu mengerjap beberapa kali hingga benar-benar terbuka dan memperhatikan kondisi disekelilingnya. Sakura berusaha duduk, kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

 _Ruangannya besar sekali. Apa aku disurga?_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" Sasuke mendekat dan menyodorkan nampan dengan sepiring roti lapis keju dan segelas susu yang sudah disiapkannya berhubung Sasuke hanya mempunyai bahan makanan terbatas seperti roti gandum dan beberapa iris keju. Pria itu duduk dipinggir ranjang dan menatap Sakura intens.

 _Oh, tuhan. Apa dia bidadari surga? Tampan sekali. Tapi aku seperti mengenalnya. Mungkinkah ..._

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Tegur Sasuke.

"U-UCHIHA-SAN?" teriak Sakura tidak elitnya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk samar.

"A-apa yang t-terjadi? Kenapa aku disini?" Sakura sontak menutupi dadanya dengan tangan menyilang. _Ayah dan ibu disurga. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?_

Sasuke hanya menatap datar gadis dengan sikap preventif itu. _Memang apa yang sudah aku lakukan, baka?_

Sakura ingin sekali menanyakan 'sesuatu' yang kini melayang-layang dikepalanya. Apakah hartanya benar-benar sudah hilang dan lenyap selamanya? Apakah dia tidak bisa menjaga amanah yang dititipkan ibunya? Berjuta pertanyaan seakan berebut ingin keluar dari bibirnya dan Sakura merasa akan muntah.

 _Tenang, tenang Sakura. Kau bahkan masih berpakaian lengkap._

"U-uchiha-san?"

"Hn?" Sasuke kembali meletakkan nampan ke tempat semula. Sepertinya sesi pertama akan diisi dengan tanya jawab.

"Ano, i-itu .. a-apa kau baru saja menyentuhku?" _Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_ Batin Sakura memaki.

"Tidak."

"Oh, syukurlah." Ucapnya seraya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tapi, aku melakukannya saat kau pingsan." Sambung Sasuke.

Wajah lega gadis gulali itu sontak berubah pucat setelah mendengar pengakuan pria dihadapannya. Bulu romanya bergidik, dan keringat perlahan menyusuri kening lebarnya. Oh, Sasuke. Apa kau tahu makna sebenarnya dari kata 'menyentuh' yang diucapkan gadis ini?

"Apa saat ini kau sedang bercanda? Jika iya, ini benar-benar tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar melakukannya."

"Oh, tuhan. Bagaimana jika nanti aku .." Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. 'itu' adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dipikirkan kepala merah mudanya. Karirnya terlalu indah untuk hancur diwaktu yang singkat ini. _Bagaimana ini?_

"Jika kau apa?" Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan liar Sakura. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatap _onyx_ Sasuke takut-takut.

"Bagaimana jika nanti aku ..," Sakura menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya,"Hamil?"

Sepasang alis tegas Sasuke mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran gadis gulali dihadapannya. Hamil? Memang apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Sekalipun Sakura pingsan dengan kondisi setengah telanjangpun, dia tidak akan pernah menodai anak orang lain tanpa seizin yang bersangkutan. Gadis itu pikir sentuhan macam apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

"Apa maksudmu dengan hamil?"

Sakura membuang muka, "k-kau bilang kau sudah m-menyentuhku, kan?"

"Lalu? Apa dengan menyentuhmu kau bisa hamil?" Oh, ayolah Sasuke. Jangan katakan kalau nilai biologimu dibawah standar nilai rata-rata. Reproduksi Sasuke, bab reproduksi.

"Tentu saja aku bisa hamil." Sakura yang mulai gemas dengan tingkah Sasuke yang kelewat polos menurutnya, secara tidak sadar mengucapkan kata 'hamil' agak keras.

"Hamil? Siapa yang hamil, Sasuke?" Mikoto yang datang dengan rencana memberi kejutan, malah mendapat kejutan lain.

 **DEG**

Secara bersamaan kedua sejoli itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kamar dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam terurai tengah menjinjing rantang piknik dan tas tangan ditangan lainnya. Wanita itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi wajah berarti.

"I-Ibu. Kapan ibu datang?" Sasuke lekas bangkit namun uluran tangan Mikoto yang menyuruhnya tetap berdiri ditempat memaksa Sasuke tetap berdiri disamping ranjang. Dilliriknya Sakura yang terlihat antara malu dan terkejut.

"Apa kau yang bernama Sakura, nak?" Ibu dua anak itu mendekati Sakura dan duduk ditepi ranjang persis seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Sakura sekilas melirik Sasuke, kemudian mengangguk. Mikoto menyentuh dagu Sakura lembut, memaksa gadis itu untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Apa benar Sasuke menyentuhmu, sayang?" tanya Mikoto lagi. Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jawaban Sasuke masih ambigu baginya. Lagipula apa Sasuke mengerti dengan 'sentuh-menyentuh' yang dimaksudkannya?

Mikoto kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke disampingnya,"Benarkah, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Jawabnya enteng. Apa kau benar-benar mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini, Sasuke?

Mikoto yang mengartikan kata 'menyentuh' sama seperti yang diartikan Sakura hanya mengangguk paham. Bagi Mikoto ini bukanlah termasuk pencemaran nama besar keluarga. Secara teknis Sasuke mengatakan jika dirinya sudah melamar Sakura yang berarti secara tidak langsung Sasuke mengakui janin itu. Jadi semuanya sah-sah saja. _Ayolah, ini Jepang,_ batin ibu dua anak itu sambil manggut-manggut sendiri.

"Apa karena itu kau melamar Sakura tanpa sepengetahuan Ayah dan ibu? Bahkan kakek?"

Pertanyaan Mikoto barusan membuat Sakura menoleh cepat kepada Sasuke. Melamar dirinya? Kapan? _Oh, benar. Dia mengatakan kalau aku tunangannya._

"Nyonya, saya bisa meluruskan ini. Saya sama sekali –"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku tidak akan menghakimimu. Sasuke juga sudah mengatakan jika dia sudah melamar kekasihnya. Itu artinya Sasuke akan bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak menyangka akan mempunyai satu lagi menantu yang cantik." Ucap nyonya Uchiha dengan mata berbinar.

"Tapi, ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan, Nyonya." Sakura kembali menyangkal. Firasatnya mengatakan kesalahpahaman ini akan berbuntut panjang.

"Tidak ada yang salah, sayang. Nah, jangan tambah beban pikiranmu dengan hal ini. Jalani dan rawatlah calon cucuku dengan baik." Mikoto bangkit dan meletakkan rantangnya diatas meja, "Dan, panggil aku ibu mulai sekarang, Sakura." Tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke? Pria itu hanya diam sambil masih berpikir kaitan antara 'menyentuh' versi Sakura dan ibunya dengan 'menyentuh' yang sesungguhnya versi dirinya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke lagi seolah mengatakan, 'Apa-apaan ini, Uchiha?'. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu seolah berkata, 'entahlah.'

"Makanlah yang banyak, sayang. Rawat dirimu dan cucu ibu. Pertunangan resmi dan masalah pernikahan, tidak usah dipikirkan. Biar ibu yang urus semuanya." Setelah berkata demikian, Mikoto mengecup lembut kening lebar Sakura dan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sasuke. Tak lama, wanita itu pamit diiringi senyum sumringah yang mengerikan dimata Sakura.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud pernikahan yang disampaikan ibumu, Sasuke-san?" tuntut Sakura sambil memaksakan diri bangkit dari ranjang. Lututnya masih terasa ngilu dan kepalanya pusing. Sakura terhuyung, "Jangan memaksakan diri. Tubuhmu kurang asupan nutrisi dan kau butuh makan seperti orang normal lainnya." Ucap Sasuke sembari membantu Sakura kembali duduk diatas ranjang.

"Tapi, pernikahan itu – "

"Aku bilang ikuti saja alurnya. Apa kau ingin Sasori terus mengganggu hidupmu?" Sakura menggeleng. "Apa kau ingin hidupmu bebas dari campur tangan Sasori?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menyingkirkan Sasori dari hidupmu?" Sakura kembali mengangguk. "Jika ada satu cara, maukah kau melakukannya?" Sasuke terus melancarkan mantra ajaibnya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab gadis itu mantap.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu tentang hubungan Cherry dan keparat Uchiha itu? Bagaimana bisa mereka sudah bertunangan? Apa mereka ingin mempermainkan aku?_

 _Huh, kau pikir kau bisa menang begitu saja, Uchiha? Kau sudah melampaui batas daerah amanmu. Jika Cherry tidak bisa menjadi milikku, siapapun tidak boleh memilikinya. Dan hal itu juga berlaku untukmu._

 _Khekhekhe~_

Sasori meraih kembali gelas berisi _vodka_ yang dituangkannya beberapa waktu lalu. Pandangan matanya tertuju lurus ke arah berlembar-lembar kertas foto seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang ditempelkannya disepanjang dinding yang bisa dijangkaunya. Berbagai pose Sakura berhasil dikumpulkannya menjadi album yang tak sedikit jumlahnya hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu duniawi-nya.

"Bersabarlah sayang. Suatu hari kita akan kembali bersama. HAHAHAAHAHA~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berita tentang rencana pertunangan dan pernikahan putra bungsu sekaligus cucu pemilik _Uchiha Company_ menyebar dengan cepat seperti wabah penyakit. Para gadis yang bekerja diperusahaan itu merasa seperti harapan mereka dihempaskan ke bumi disaat harapan itu baru bertunas.

Tak terkecuali Ino. Gadis pirang yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris wakil direktur itu juga sudah mengetahui ' _trending topic_ ' yang langsung tersiar dalam hitungan jam diseluruh penjuru perusahaan besar tersebut setelah dengan resmi diumumkan melalui aplikasi khusus perusahaan yang akan memberikan notifikasi pada _smartphone_ seluruh karyawan.

Aplikasi khusus perusahaan yang diberi nama 'U-Licth' – atau sering dipelesetkan dengan 'You Like' - tersebut dikembangkan oleh Nara Tech yang bekerja sama dengan Uchiha Company dalam bidang teknologi digital. Ketenaran produk yang dikembangkan Nara Tech sudah bukan merupakan isapan jempol saja. Contohnya saja, seluruh _software anti-virus_ dan perangkat perlindungan _database_ penting perusahaan sepenuhnya diserahkan kepada perusahaan raksasa Nara Tech.

"Cih." Ino berdecih pelah ketika tak sengaja mendengar para karyawati perusahaan bergosip tentang pertunangan Sasuke Uchiha di toilet. Tak hanya sekali, sebelumnya dia juga sudah mendengarnya di kafetaria dan lobi kantor. Semuanya seolah terbius akan berita itu. Ino merasa bahkan artis tenar negeri ini sekalipun tidak akan dibicarakan sesering itu.

Gadis pirang itu keluar dengan wajah ditekuk. Dua orang wanita yang sedang berias didepan cermin toilet menghindar dengan sendirinya saat Ino berdiri dibelakang mereka dan membiarkannya mencuci tangan. Aura kurang menyenangkan seolah menguar dari tubuhnya dan mengatakan bahwa perasaanya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Saranku, jangan berbicara atau berpapasan dulu dengan Yamanaka-san. Sepertinya berita ini bukan kabar baik untuknya." Celetuk salah seorang karyawati itu pada dua orang temannya yang langsung disambut anggukan keduanya.

"Hey, jangan bergosip di toilet. Kalian membuat arwah di toilet ini menjadi makin penasaran. Tidak mau kan mereka mengikuti kalian sampai dirumah karena obrolan kalian yang menarik minat mereka?" seorang wanita berkaca mata dan berambut merah menyala keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet dan mengagetkan ketiga karyawati tukang gosip tersebut.

"K-Karin-san. Jangan bercanda." Colek salah seorang dari mereka.

"Hm, aku tidak bercanda. Apa kalian tidak tahu sejarah toilet disini?" wanita yang dipanggil Karin itu tetap cuek sambil terus mencuci tangan dan mengeringkannya. Karin berbalik dan menatap ketiganya dari balik kaca mata berbingkai hitam elegan miliknya sambil berbisik, "Aku benar-benar melihat mereka."

"Hiyy. D-dimana?"

"Hm. Sebenarnya dari tadi mereka berdiri dibelakang kalian dengan wajah tersenyum." Celetuk Karin cuek. Ketiga karyawati tersebut menoleh dengan horor ke arah belakang mereka dan tidak menemukan apapun.

"PEEK-A-BOOO!"

"KYAAAAA~!"

Karin terkikik sambil menahan perutnya yang terasa tegang setelah berhasil mengerjai ketiga tukang gosip toilet yang lari terbirit-birit karena kaget sekaligus takut.

"Dasarpayah." Cibirnya dan berlalu pergi tanpa tahu jika tutup tong sampah yang berada dibawah wastafel berayun dengan sendirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu setengah hari Sakura memutuskan menerima ajakan Sasuke dan menginap ditempat pria itu hanya sekadar untuk membuat Sasori benar-benar menjauh dan lenyap dari hidupnya. Setidaknya kali ini dia bisa mengatasnamakan Sasuke sebagai 'tunangan'nya jika dirinya kembali berpapasan dengan pria bejat itu. Tapi Sakura harap hari itu tidak akan pernah datang lagi.

"Sasuke-san, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Sakura duduk bersila diatas ranjang sementara Sasuke berkutat dengan laptop dan beberapa lembar kertas yang tidak Sakura mengerti diatas sofa kamar mewah itu. Gadis itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama kedodoran milik Sasuke. Walau awalnya menolak, tapi Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali memakai pakaiannya yang sudah bercampur keringat atau menerima kebaikan pria itu.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalhkan pandangan dari layar laptop.

"A-apa benar kau .. m-menyentuhku?" semburat merah mewarnai pipi pucatnya dan gadis gulali itu memilih menekuk wajahnya dan memandang ujung kaki piyama yang sepertinya lebih menarik ketimbang memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku memang melakukannya." Sahut Sasuke lagi. Kali ini dibarengi dengan anggukan.

"B-benarkah? T-tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit?" Sakura tidak percaya. Menurut buku yang pernah dibacanya dan pengakuan dari beberapa teman-temannya yang sudah menikah, melakukan 'itu' untuk pertama kali adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasakan perbedaan sebelum maupun setelah pingsan. Bahkan dia tidak menemukan noda darah diseprai Sasuke.

"Aku hanya menyentuhmu, bukan menamparmu." Jawab Sasuke sambil melepas kaca mata bacanya dan bangkit dari sofa.

"Maksudmu?" kali ini Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Oh, ayolah. Kalian memiliki dua versi yang berbeda. Jangan buat aku frustasi, Sasuke.

"Aku hanya menyentuh keningmu. Dari situ aku tahu kalau kau sedang sakit dan membawamu kesini." Sasuke melepaskan dasinya dan melemparkan asal benda itu ke atas sofa.

"Jadi, yang kau maksud 'menyentuhku' saat ibumu bertanya adalah menyentuh keningku?" Sakura benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan drama-drama yang dimulainya sejak kemarin siang. Keputusannya mengikuti rencana Sasuke sepertinya tidak akan usai hanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke lagi. Pria itu mulai melepas satu per satu kancing lengan bajunya dan menggulungnya hingga siku. "Memang apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, **Sakura**?" Sasuke mendekat dan merangkak perlahan ke arah Sakura. Hembusan napas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa kulit lehernya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Insting bertahan dari seluruh syaraf diseluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lumpuh tidak berkutik. Alarm bahaya yang selama ini selalu terasah saat niat buruk Sasori terdeteksi tak memberikan respon apapun pada tubuhnya.

Seolah kontrol tubuh Sakura dikendalikan pikiran Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-san?" walau gugup, Sakura masih berusaha menunjukkan pertahanan dirinya. Sasuke menyeringai, dan Sakura tidak bisa membantah jika seringaian itu benar-benar menggoda. _Inner_ irrassionalnya bersorak gembira melihat penampakkan langka itu.

" _Ne_ , Sakura. Bukankah kita benar-benar harus menjadikan cucu yang ibuku bilang itu menjadi nyata? Kita tidak boleh bohong terlalu banyak 'kan?" goda Sasuke masih sambil menyeringai.

Siapapun, tolong selamatkan jantung para reader dan pastikan persediaan tissue mencukupi.

"A-apa?"

Sasuke mendengus dan terkekeh kecil. Ekspresi terkejut Sakura merupakan hal baru baginya. Dan membuat Sakura terkejut merupakan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Pikiranmu terlalu kotor. Dasar gadis mesum." Candanya seraya bangkit dari ranjang dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura pelan sebelum berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Sakura hanya melongo dan sedetik kemudian melempar bantal guling ke arah Sasuke.

PUK ! Yeah, _strike._

Sakura tertawa mengagumi kehebatannya melembar bantal sebelum menyadari –

POK ! – bantal itu juga melayang ke arahnya. Pelaku? Berhasil melarikan diri pemirsa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ikatan tidak kasat mata mulai membelenggu keduanya untuk terus bersama. Entah memang suratan takdir dari sang pencipta, semua canda tawa dan air mata akan memulai kisah baru mereka menuju cinta yang diwarnai dendam dan penghianatan serta kasih dan persahabatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Read n Review?**

 **\- Terima kasih untuk semua reader dan reviewer yang udah kasih saran, komentar di kotak review. Bii ga nyangka chapter pertama tembus 40-an.. Bii terhura #LapIngus**

 **\- Terima kasih untuk SiDer yang udah nyempatin baca fic Bii yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini.**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **berryl uchiha, flower on the spring, echaNM, Uchiha Javaraz, ayudavf, Kirara967, shaulaamalfoy, Syakilla Ayumi, AuroraDM, zarachan, maira chan, Diiah393, piguin, Nurulita as Lita-san, KujyoNozara, kakikuda, Dewazz, kHaLerie Hikari, 1, Jamurlumutan462, Hyuugadevit-Cherry, Kagaaika Uchiha, Akashi Sakura, Yuwican, Afisa UchihaSS, Sasha Kakkoi, , akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Desta Soo, 5a5u5aku5ara, shirazen, Ge, ririsakura, , Audrey Tan, (Guest), ongkitang, vannesawijaya, shinshinri, Cerry StarMoon, Saigo no hana.**

 **Maaf kalo ada kesalahan nama**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hubungan saling membutuhkan memaksa mereka untuk saling memanfaatkan. Namun, siapa sangka hubungan itu akan terus berlanjut ketika kebutuhan lain memaksa mereka untuk terus bersama. Akankah percikan bernama cinta benar-benar singgah? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

 **Save Me, Baby ! © Biii Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : The Outsider**

 **Happy reading ..**

 **...**

Senin, adalah satu kata yang menjadi momok 'menakutkan' bagi sebagian orang. Mulai dari anak-anak hingga orang dewasa menjadikan hari senin sebagai musuh bersama. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Sakura mengerjakan segala urusan kantor ketika akhir pekan untuk dua hari kerja. dan menjadikan senin dan selasa sebagai hari libur. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang yang beristirahat ketika akhir pekan tiba.

Jadwalnya yang terbilang aneh juga sudah mendapat persetujuan Bos tempatnya bekerja, lagipula Sakura termasuk karyawan teladan, jadi termasuk hal mudah baginya mengajukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Dan disinilah Sakura hari ini. Tidak bekerja dan sebagai gantinya masih berada dikediaman mewah milik sang 'tunangan', dikamar dan diranjang milik Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak lupa bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Wow sekali.

Sasuke dan Sakura sebenarnya tidak berencana untuk tidur sekamar dan seranjang malam itu. Tapi, ulah usil Mikoto yang berkunjung siang kemarin membuat keduanya harus berbagi tempat bersama. Mikoto sengaja mengambil kunci kamar kosong apartemen Sasuke tanpa pemberitahuan si pemilik. Hal itu diketahui Sasuke setelah sang bunda memposting satu foto dirinya sedang mengecup sepasang kunci perak dengan _caption_ **'Ciee, yang malam ini bobo bareng lagi. ^^'** di Instagram miliknya, MikoToFuga.

 **WTF.**

Sasuke hanya bisa mengelus dada atas keusilan ibunya yang menurun pada Itachi. Bukannya Sakura tidak menawarkan diri untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu saja, namun apa daya, saus kacang dan saus sambal bertebaran indah disepanjang bantalan sofa mahal Sasuke. Dan pilihan terakhir yang mereka punya adalah 'bobo bareng lagi' sebelum membawa bantalan sofa itu ke _Loundry_.

Awalnya Sakura menolak dengan ide yang Sasuke tawarkan, tapi karena luka memar dikakinya semakin melebar dan sakit, akhirnya gadis itu menurut juga dengan menjadikan guling sebagai pembatasnya.

Oh, ayolah. Kalian sedang berdrama tentang keberhasilan kalian membuat bayi. Kenapa untuk tidur seranjang saja harus pakai pembatas?

Lupakan.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dari silau cahaya pagi tanpa berencana menyaksikan pemandangan yang tidak biasa sebelumnya. Wajah tidur Sakura adalah penyapa pagi cerahnya hari ini. Dekat, bahkan sangat dekat untuk Sasuke bisa mengintip ke balik piyama kebesaran yang dikenakan Sakura. Bagaimana rupa dan rasa dari daging dibalik piyama itu menggugah rasa penasarannya. Insting pria-nya berkata, _"Tidak sekarang, tampan. Bukan saatnya membangunkan 'si kecil' pagi ini._ "

Syial.

Sasuke cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. terlalu lama menatap gadis cantik tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantung dan pikirannya.

Dan lebih sial lagi, gulingnya hilang pemirsa !

 _Oke, kali ini bukan aku yang membuat masalahnya, pinky._

Sasuke tidak akan repot-repot menyalahkan diri sendiri sebagai penyebab hilangnya si guling. Dia bukan tipe orang yang heboh ketika tidur, jadi tidak mungkin dia yang menjadi tersangka utama. Sasuke lebih cenderung tidur seperti drakula yang belum terbangkitkan. Sepi, sunyi, senyap.

Jika ditelusuri lagi memang bukan Sasuke yang menghilangkan pembatasnya. Tapi gadis gulali itulah yang sudah mengacak-acak pembatas buatannya. Akibatnya, guling itu sudah terbang entah kemana.

Sasuke hendak bangkit dan membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi ketika perutnya terasa berat oleh sesuatu. Satu tangan mungil melingkar diperut khas roti sobek miliknya. Siapa lagi pemilik tangan itu kalau bukan gadis merah muda yang menggadang-gadang guling sebagai pembatas agar tidak terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. Nyatanya? Sudahlah, mungkin Sakura lelah.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Satu lampu bersinar terang benderang diatas kepala ayamnya.

"Sayang...~" panggil Sasuke sambil sesekali menarik helaian demi helaian merah muda yang terlihat mencuat. Sakura menggeliat pelan dan mengerang setengah mengantuk sebagai jawaban. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Apa kau menginginkanku?" godanya. Mahkota indah Sakura semakin lama semakin mengembang tidak karuan berkat tangan ahli Sasuke.

"Uhg, ng.. ti~dakk." Sakura belum sadar sepenuhnya. Tapi dia masih bisa menepis godaan Sasuke dan kembali meringkuk.

"Benarkah? Bisakah aku mempercayai kata-katamu?" Sasuke makin menjadi. Sepertinya dia bisa menjadikan Sakura sebagai _mood booster_ -nya ketika sedang lelah atau _bad mood_. Apalagi rambut Sakura sangat 'menurut' dengan sentuhannya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. _Apa-apaan itu?_

"Kalau begitu, tindakanmu tidak sesuai dengan mulutmu. Kau berbohong dan orang yang berbohong harus dihukum."

"Apa maksudmu aku berbohong?" gadis itu tidak bangun dan terus merapat ke dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai penuh arti.

"Lihat ini, sayang. Karena itulah aku harus menghukummu." Sakura memaksa kedua _emerald_ -nya terbuka dan melihat apa yang ditunjuk Sasuke diatas perutnya. Dan apa yang dillihatnya sukses membuat matanya melotot indah dengan rambut yang tertata 'apik'.

 _Demi sendal butut nenek, apa yang sedang aku lakukan?_

Belum sempat gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu menarik tangannya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik tubuh Sakura merapat ke arahnya. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut sepuluh sentimeter. Struktur wajah tampan pria itu terpampang jelas dan tanpa cela didepan matanya. _Onyx_ hitam itu seolah menyedot dan memenjarakan _emerald_ hijau miliknya. Sakura tak berkutik. Seolah pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Sungguh, aku rela menggantikanmu, Sakura.

"M-maafkan a-aku. Apakah a-aku tetap harus d-dihukum?" Sakura terbata. Pilihan yang salah untuk tidur seranjang dengan pria ini. Seharusnya dia tetap tidur di sofa kotor itu jika ujung-ujungnya berakhir seperti ini.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"B-baiklah. A-aku akan membersihkan rumahmu. Tapi t-tolong l-lepaskan aku dulu." Sakura berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangan matanya. Tidur seranjang dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan dan bla bla bla saja sudah merupakan cobaan berat untuknya. Rasanya tidak perlu ditambah dengan bertatapan sedekat ini.

"Tidak. Hukumanmu bukan itu." Sasuke masih enggan mengalihkan jelaga hitamnya dari cerahnya netra gadis dipangkuannya kini.

"Lalu?"

 **Cup~**

Satu kecupan singkat dipagi hari berhasil Sasuke dapatkan dari pendatang dirumahnya.

" _Morning kiss,_ Ha-ru-no." Ejek Sasuke dan segera bangkit dari ranjang dengan memanfaatkan keterkejutan gadis itu. Selamat Sakura.

"U-UCHIHAAAAA!"

Dan itulah percakapan pagi mereka yang romantis. Indahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kediaman Madara Uchiha yang biasanya tampak lengang dan sunyi, kini terlihat sedikit berwarna. Entah karena efek dari hati penghuninya yang sedang berbunga-bunga, atau memang karena kelopak bunga Sakura dibeberapa titik taman dirumah itu yang sedang mekar karena musim semi. Yang jelas, dari pagi subuh sang tetua rumah sudah menampakkan senyuman menawan kepada siapa saja yang ditemuinya. Pelayan, sopir, penjaga, tukang kebun, anak, menantu dan bahkan kepada Sunny, kucing ras _scottish fold_ kesayangan Mikoto yang tetap cuek tidak tertarik dengan senyum sumringah si kakek tua.

Para pekerja rumah yang terbiasadisuguhi muka tanpa minat Madara terlihat sesekali berbisik-bisik. Mereka berasumsi pasti ada hal besar yang terjadi sampai-sampai wajah keriput majikan mereka terlihat kembali kencang seolah selesai melakukan operasi plastik seperti wajah selebriti Korea pada drama-drama romantis favoritnya. Stt – FYI – Madara adalah penggemar berat Yoona eSeNeSDe.

"Ayah, kenapa ayah terlihat senang sekali hari ini? Tidak biasanya ayah tersenyum sepanjang hari." Tanya Fugaku yang menyempatkan pulang untuk makan siang bersama istri dan ayahnya. Ayah dua orang putra itu melepaskan jas kerjanya dan menyampirkannya diatas sofa sambil turut menghempaskan penat. Mikoto yang membantu menyiapkan makan siang dengan dua orang pelayan mendengar percakapan suaminya dengan sang mertua diruang tamu hanya bisa tersenyum gaje.

Suaminya memang belum tahu berita apapun yang dibawanya dari apartemen Sasuke siang kemarin karena sehari sebelumnya harus menghadiri pertemuan penting diluar kota dan baru kembali tengah malam saat Mikoto terlelap. Pagi harinya Fugaku sudah kembali terbang dengan aktivitasnya melakukan pemantauan kinerja beberapa kantor cabang di Suna dan baru kembali siang ini untuk makan siang bersama. Bahkan beberapa kali dalam setahun suaminya terpaksa bekerja diakhir pekan.

"Dimana Obito, sayang?" tanya Mikoto sambil meletakkan secangkir kopi pahit favorit ketiga prianya – minus Madara yang menyukai teh hijau sebagai therapi pengobatan – diatas meja makan.

"Hn, Obito bilang akan makan diluar bersama koleganya." Jawab Fugaku singkat. Mikoto mengangguk dan menarik kursi untuk suami dan dirinya.

Ketiga manusia itu mengambil posisi berdoa dalam diam yang dipimpin sang tetua rumah. Walau termasuk kakek-kakek cerewet – terkadang terlampau ceria – tapi, Madara adalah orang yang mematuhi aturan dalam tata krama makan keluarga Uchiha yang diwariskan turun temurun. Tidak berbicara selama makan adalah aturan utama, sedangkan menyediakan sayuran sebagai menu adalah aturan kedua yang harus dijalankan.

Karena itulah tubuh pewaris Uchiha tidak pernah menimbun lemak dan selalu terlihat datar dan bidang. Selain mewajibkan keluarganya mengonsumsi buah dan sayur, olahraga adalah tips lainnya. Namun, terkadang faktor usia mengikis kepadatan tulang yang kini dialami oleh kakek duo Uchiha itu.

"Hm, apa aku boleh tahu kenapa ayah terlihat senang hari ini?" Fugaku membuka obrolan setelah makan siang dan dilanjutkan menyesap kopi yang sudah disediakan sang istri. Madara menoleh, dan kemudian tersenyum lagi menanggapi pertanyaan putra sulungnya.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Kurasa kau sendiri juga akan ikut bahagia jika sebentar lagi akan memiliki dua orang cucu sekaligus." Jawab Madara yang (lagi-lagi) tersenyum disertai anggukan Mikoto.

Fugaku memasang tampang bingung bin serius-nya. Diliriknya sang istri dan ayahnya bergantian dengan tatapan tajam yang akan membuat seluruh karyawan dikantornya merasa terintimidasi. Tidak lupa mereka juga akan ketakutan, tentu saja.

Kepala keluarga itu kemudian menatap sang istri lagi, "Apa kau tahu apa maksud ayah?"

Teng...Tong,, GUBRAKK !

Mikoto dan Madara menghapus keringat bersamaan. _Sabar._ Keduanya tersenyum kecut, maklum, lama bersekolah diluar negeri dengan kehidupan masyarakat yang cenderung _cuek_ , Fugaku menjadi kurang peka dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Ditambah, selama bersekolah ayah dua anak yang masih terlihat tampan tersebut hanya berfokus pada sekolah bisnis yang dijalaninya. Pertemuan dengan Mikoto-pun dibantu oleh teman-temannya yang membuat janji palsu untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua. Beruntung, keduanya berjodoh sampai ke jenjang pernikahan hingga memiliki anak-anak yang tampan dan mempesona.

"Sayang, kau tahu 'kan jika Izumi sedang hamil tiga bulan?" tanya Mikoto dan dijawab anggukan Fugaku dan Madara bersamaan.

"Hn. Apa maksudmu anaknya kembar?" sang istri menggeleng bersamaan (lagi) dengan mertuanya. "Jadi?"

"Tunangan Sasuke juga sedang hamil, sayang. Kyaa~" sahut Mikoto bersemangat, tidak lupa dengan histeria khas nyonya-nyonya menang arisan.

"Benarkah?" Mikoto dan Madara mengangguk dengan semangat. (lagi)

"Kau tahu, sayang. Aku sudah mengumumkan pertunangan resmi mereka di U-Licth dan mengirim undangan langsung kepada rekan bisnis yang berada diluar kota. Hanya tinggal persiapan gedung, _catering_ , dan undangan resmi untuk pegawai perusahaan." Jelas Mikoto panjang lebar dengan semangat masa muda yang berapi-api.

"Lalu, untuk Sasuke dan kekasihnya?" tampaknya Fugaku benar-benar tertarik dengan perkembangan kehidupan cinta kedua anaknya. Walaupun terlihat dingin, sebenarnya anak sulung Madara itu adalah sosok penyayang, terutama untuk keluarga kecilnya. Sekedar informasi, tidak seorangpun dirumah itu yang tahu jika Fugaku menangis haru setelah mendengar berita kehamilan Izumi. Hanya beberapa tetes air mata, tapi itu benar-benar berharga.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Sasuke untuk _fitting_ gaun untuk Sakura dan _tuxedo_ untuknya. Dia bilang akan menghubungi butik kenalannya siang ini setelah makan siang. Sakura sendiri juga sepertinya masih sedikit demam." Jelas ibu dua anak yang memiliki rambut panjang hitam berkilau itu.

"Sakura?" tanya Fugaku.

"Iya. Namanya Sakura. Kau harus segera bertemu dengannya, sayang. Dia gadis yang manis, sama seperti ketika Itachi memperkenalkan Izumi dulu." Kenang Mikoto.

"Hn. Akhir pekan saja. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke kantor." Fugaku bangkit dibarengi sang istri yang menyerahkan jas dan tas kerjanya. Satu kecupan singkat mengakhiri pertemuan mereka siang ini. Entahlah, mungkin pertemuan selanjutnya diatas ranjang? Siapa yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Sasuke berbeda dari biasanya. Jika dihari biasa pria tampan itu akan selalu memasang wajah datar, dingin dan tidak bersahabat hingga waktu istirahat tiba, tapi sepertinya ada pengecualian untuk hari ini. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di lobi kantor tempat dirinya menjabat sebagai wakil direktur, Pria itu sudah memasang senyum terbaiknya, menjawab semua sapaan karyawan yang melewatinya. Dan yang paling terasa adalah, tiada hawa dingin musim semi jika berdiri disampingnya. Catat, khusus untuk hari ini.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke." Sapa Ino didepan pintu ruangan Sasuke ketika pria itu berjalan mendekat.

"Hn, selamat pagi, Yamanaka." Balas Sasuke sambil berlalu memasuki ruangannya.

Tidak ada senyum manis seperti yang selama ini disuguhkan Ino setiap kali Sasuke akan memasuki ruangannya. Datar dan dingin. Berkebalikan dengan sikap hangat Sasuke hari ini. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak memperhatikan gelagat teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto menunggumu di lobi." Ujar Ino setelah mengetuk pintu dan langsung menyampaikan pesan yang diterimanya. Sasuke mengangguk dan segera meraih jas yang disampirkannya di sofa. "Terima kasih, Yamanaka."

"Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku seperti saat kita kecil dulu?"

"Kita bukan anak-anak lagi, Yamanaka." Sahut Sasuke sambil memakai jasnya.

"Tapi, bisakah kau kembali seperti dulu?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil menahan dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tangannya yang digenggam Ino dan berujar, "Kenapa? Kau tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini selama tiga tahun belakangan."

"Kau terasa sangat jauh, Sasuke. Kenapa? Apa karena sekarang kau sudah bertunangan?" air muka gadis bersuari bak ekor kuda itu terlihat jijik ketika menyebutkan kata 'bertunangan' kepada Sasuke. Dan pria itu menyadarinya lalu tersenyum miring.

"Tidak bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini lain waktu, Ino?" Sasuke meraih tangan Ino dari pergelangan tangannya dan melepaskan genggaman gadis itu.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku?" air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk _aquamarine_ miliknya. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya sekali, "Apa kau pernah mengatakan padaku jika kau telah menghianati cintaku, Ino? Apakah pernah?" Sasuke menarik Ino ke dalam ruangannya dan menutup pintu kaca dibalik punggung sekretarisnya itu.

"Apakah pernah kau mengatakan kepadaku jika bajingan itu menghamilimu, Ino?" Sasuke berusaha menahan nada suaranya. Dia tidak ingin pertengkarannya dengan Ino didengar karyawan lain. Padahal selama ini dia sudah berusaha menata hati dan perasaannya, tapi rasanya sungguh berat jika langsung praktek disaat yang tidak tepat.

Ino mengusap air matanya kasar. Ino sadar jika Sasuke sekarang bukanlah Sasuke yang selalu ada untuknya dulu. Sasuke yang akan selalu ada untuknya ketika dia merana. Sasuke yang akan selalu menghapus air matanya. Sasuke sahabat terbaiknya. Sasuke yang pernah mencintainya. Dan Sasuke yang kini dicintainya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Hiks .." Ino bersandar didada Sasuke. Menggenggam kerah jas pria itu.

"Maaf, Ino. Aku harus pergi." Dengan berat hati Sasuke raih kembali kedua tangan Ino dan menghempaskannya dikedua sisi tubuh gadis itu. Ada rasa bersalah ketika dia melakukannya. Rasa yang telah hilang selama tiga tahun dengan mengandalkan sifat dinginnya.

Sasuke beranjak, meninggalkan Ino dengan sejuta pertanyaan dan penyesalan.

"Tidak bisakah ibu menyusulmu, nak? Hiks."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berniat meninggalkankan kediaman Sasuke dan kembali ke rumahnya siang ini setelah membersihkan apartmen mewah tersebut. Bantalan sofa yang kotor sudah dilarikan Sasuke ke _Loundry_ terdekat sebelum berangkat kerja pagi tadi. Yang perlu dilakukannya sekarang hanya membersihkan ranjang tempat dirinya dan Sasuke berbagi kasur sampai pria itu melakukan hal yang membuat paginya terasa berwarna. Benar, warna merah dipipi putih mereka.

Sakura melirik jam dinding yang terpajang didekat perapian. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12.15 waktu Jepang. Perutnya keroncongan. Dan bakat memasaknya-pun hadir saat dibutuhkan.

Sakura memeriksa kulkas dan menemukan bahan-bahan yang dicarinya. Ada sayur, kaldu, tahu dan daging. Gadis merah muda itu memutar otak akan dijadikan apa bahan-bahan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Terlebih, Sakura tidak tahu selera Sasuke. Pagi tadi, pria itu hanya menyesap kopi hitam tanpa gula yang dibuatnya dari mesin pembuat kopi. Jadi mungkinkah Sasuke juga menyukai masakan yang hambar?

"Eish, Apa sih yang kupikirkan?" ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sakura menyulap bahan mentah tadi menjadi masakan berkelas. Sup miso ala Sakura-pun jadi, dengan irisan tomat sebagai _topping._ Entah mendapat ide dari mana, Sakura yang melihat tumpukan tomat dikulkas mengambil buah merah tersebut dan mengiris-irisnya untuk kemudian disajikan bersama sup miso buatannya. Padahal dia sendiri bukan penyuka tomat.

"Aku sudah gila." Celetuknya sebelum mencicipi masakan buatannya.

"Kau makan apa?" Sakura tersentak mendengar suara bariton tidak asing yang menyapa pendengarannya.

"S-sasuke-san. Aku tidak tahu kau sudah pulang." Jawabnya sembari berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa. Sakura merasa lancang, bagaimanapun dia masih berada dirumah Sasuke dan sudah menggunakan dapur pria itu tanpa permisi. Sakura rela jika harus ditendang.

"Hn. Aku ada _meeting_ di _hall_ gedung ini, sekalian saja pulang. Kau masak apa?" Sasuke menggulung lengan bajunya dan melonggarkan ikatan dasi dilehernya yang serasa mencekik, lalu mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"A-ah, aku menemukan beberapa bahan mentah dikulkasmu dan hanya sup miso yang terpikirkan olehku. Mungkin kau bisa menghangatkannya jika nanti lapar." Ucapnya sedikit berdusta. Yah, Sakura tidak sepenuhnya berdusta, lagipula dia memasak juga dengan memikirkan kondisi selera Sasuke sebelumnya. Jadi, sah-sah saja 'kan?

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kita makan bersama. Aku lapar sekali."

"Eh?" gadis itu melongo mendapat undangan terbuka dari pria tertampan disekolahnya dulu.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau makan bersamaku?" Sasuke kembali menyahut dan kali ini berhasil membuat Sakura merona merah. Ya, ampun. Wajahnya itu loh. Minta diemut.

"A-ah, i-iya. Ini untukmu." Sakura mengulurkan mangkok miso dengan irisan tomat diatasnya. Sasuke tersentak dan menatap Sakura.

"A-ada apa? Kau tidak suka tomat?"

"Tidak. Aku suka." Sasuke meraih mangkok yang diberikan Sakura dan mencicipi sup miso itu. "Enak." Puji Sasuke disela-sela acara makan.

"Terima kasih."

Jika diperhatikan mereka seperti pengantin baru yang masih malu-malu satu sama lain. Dan bersyukurlah Sakura tidak mengingat insiden _morning kiss_ yang terjadi pagi tadi. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Sasuke bisa duduk manis dan tebar senyum keberuntungan disepanjang koridor kantor.

"Um, Sasuke-san. Terima kasih sudah menolongku hari itu. Rumahmu sudah kubereskan, jadi aku pamit dulu." Sakura membuka pembicaraan setelah membersihkan peralatan makan dan memasaknya. Bantalan sofa sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya setelah kurir _loundry_ mengantarnya ketika acara makan sedang berlangsung.

"Kau akan pulang?"

"Hn." Penyakit Sasuke sudah menular pada gadis merah muda ini.

"Kau yakin tidak mau menginap disini?" tawar Sasuke. Oh, Sasuke. Sejak kapan kau menawarkan seorang gadis untuk menginap dirumahmu? Yang ada malah sebaliknya.

"Ahaha-, dengan kunci kamar sebelah yang disembunyikan ibumu? Tidak, terima kasih." Tolaknya dengan tawa hambar.

"Kau bisa seranjang denganku," goda pria tampan itu. FYI – itu adalah kebiasaan baru Sasuke.

"Tapi kau bukan suamiku." Tolak Sakura lagi.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah." Bujuk Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau begitu kuyakin kau bisa bersabar sampai pernikahan itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Dan jika itu sudah terjadi, aku bisa melakukan yang ku mau." Sambung Sasuke.

"Benar." Tapi tunggu dulu. Kau serius, Sakura? "Eh, t-tidak. Tidak bisa begitu."

"Kita harus menjadikan bayi itu nyata, sayang." Sasuke menyeringai. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke?

"Kita tidak benar-benar harus melakukannya. Kita bisa beralasan kalau aku keguguran, kau menceraikanku dan taraa ... kita selesai." Sakura memberikan alasan yang menurut pria itu tidak masuk akal sama sekali. Ayolah, Sakura. ini bukan sinetron alay.

"Kau pikir bisa membodohi ibuku dan kakek dengan alasan konyol macam itu?"

"Ya, kupikir begitu." Sahut Sakura setengah tidak yakin.

"Dengar, sayang. Membodohi ibuku bukan hal mudah. Dia adalah seseorang yang ayahku juluki ' _Babies Lover'_. Terlebih jika itu adalah cucunya sendiri. Uchiha Mikoto adalah mantan dokter yang melepas _title_ -nya hanya demi mengurus keluarganya. Jika kau pikir ibuku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa," Sasuke bangkit dan mendekati Sakura sambil berbisik ditelinga gadis itu,

"Kau salah besar, sayang. Dia akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuktikan jika kau menipunya. Aku tidak mau dia memenjarakanmu karena hal ini." Sakura merinding ketika bibir tipis pria itu meniup-niup leher dan telinganya. "Orang baik yang marah besar, buka ide yang bagus Sakura." ejek Sasuke.

"Kau sudah merencanakannya sejak awal." Tuduh Sakura. Percakapan mereka makin mengarah ke hal yang lebih serius.

"Hn, tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga. Kita bertemu disaat kau dan aku terdesak masalah masing-masing. Aku berjanji melepaskanmu dari serangga merah itu, dan kau membantuku dari perjodohan bodoh yang direncanakan kakekku. Terdengar adil 'kan?"

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kau bisa membidik gadis manapun yang kau mau, tidak perlu mempersulitku seperti ini, Sasuke." Kali ini Sakura meledak. Dia merasa dipermainkan dengan pertunangan konyol ini. Kehidupan cintanya dipertaruhkan hanya gara-gara serangga merah bodoh yang terobsesi dengannya dan pantat ayam menyebalkan yang berlaku seenaknya.

"Akuilah, Haruno, Kau sudah terjebak. Kau menikmati ketidakhadiran Sasori dihidupmu sejak kau mengenalku. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menjalaninya."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Sungguh, kali ini firasatnya yang mengatakan hal ini tidak akan berjalan sebentar benar adanya. Disatu sisi pikiran rasionalnya mengatakan jika dia benar-benar bisa hidup tanpa gangguan Sasori lagi jika berada bersama Sasuke. Tapi, disisi lain apakah dirinya sanggup menjalani ini semua untuk kedepannya?

 _Apakah pantas aku menyerah sekarang? Ayah, ibu, kumohon lindungi aku._

"Aku takut." Bisiknya kalut. Berdebat dengan Sasuke tak akan ada habisnya. Pria itu pintar, yang ada Sakura yang akan selalu terpojok.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Jalani sebagaimana seharusnya, jadilah istri yang baik." bisik Sasuke sambil meraih bahu gadis itu dan memeluknya. Sakura menurut ketika Sasuke menuntun tubuhnya bersandar ketubuh pria itu. Air matanya mengalir, tak sanggup terbendung lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah."

"Aku janji, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Yuhuu,, Bii maksa ngelarin ini fic semalaman cuma karena pengen update barengan ama ultah PapaSuke yang jatuh pada hari ini. Yeeyyy,,**

 **\- #TebarBuahTomat #SasukeBirthday jadi trending di fb,, jadi terhura banyak yg ingat ultah misua #MimpiDetected**

 **\- Buat yg nanya fic ini mau sampe berapa chapter,, Bii sendiri belum tau mau bikin berapa chapter,, biarkan fic ini mengalir seperti rambut Sasuke yg ga kriwil lagii #GaNyambung ^^**

 **\- Trus ada sedikit slight tentang InoSasu disini. Dan maaf kalo chapter ini ga memuaskan T-T**

 **Special thanks:**

Clarisa875, Yukihiro Yumi, berryl uchiha, QRen, Younghee Lee, kyoko, Ochie-BieChan, shie raizel, qaunitaar, neripyon, Yoshimura Arai, mizutania46, shirazen, hikaru41, intan sept, zarachan, Luca Marvell, glowree, KendallSwiftie, suket alang alang, devanichi, Hyuugadevit-Cherry, fansanime, kHaLerie Hikari, airis chun, wowwoh geegee, Tia TakoyakiUchiha, mellody, Laifa, Srisavers28, Paok Aho-Chan, JamurLumutan462, Ge, hoshino fue, ongkitang, Akatsuki Hidan Akatsuki, Blueyes pinkerest, Cerry StarMoon, ririsakura, (Guest), Sasa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hubungan saling membutuhkan memaksa mereka untuk saling memanfaatkan. Namun, siapa sangka hubungan itu akan terus berlanjut ketika kebutuhan lain memaksa mereka untuk terus bersama. Akankah percikan bernama cinta benar-benar singgah? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

 **Save Me, Baby ! © Biii Uchiha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : I have to protect you !**

 **Happy reading ..**

 **...**

Dua orang berpakaian rapi serba hitam memasuki lobi perusahaan Uchiha Company dengan menenteng selembar map bewarna biru, kemudian bersamaan dengan karyawan lainnya ikut memadati _lift_ menuju lantai 10 tempat sang wakil direktur perusahaan memimpin.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" dengan sopan Ino berdiri dari kursinya dan menyambut dua orang tamu yang berjalan mendekati ruangan Sasuke. Kedua orang itu berhenti, "Kami ingin bertemu Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap salah satu pria yang menggunakan kaca mata hitam.

"Maaf, apa sebelumnya kalian sudah membuat janji?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Sudah, kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa menghubunginya." Sambung seorang lagi yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah dan memakai _eyeliner_ tebal.

 _Orang itu seperti panda saja._ Sahut Ino dalam hati.

Ino menghubungi Sasuke yang dijawab pria itu dengan gumaman ambigunya dan mengatakan keberadaan kedua sosok pria yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Sasuke menyahut untuk segera menyuruh keduanya memasuki ruangan.

"Baiklah. Mari saya antar, tuan-tuan." Ucap Ino sopan pada kedua pria dihadapannya.

Hari ini Ino mengenakan _blazer_ putih dengan rok _span_ merah selutut berbelahan hingga paha yang mengekspos sebagian kulit mulus pahanya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dia kuncir ekor kuda dengan sedikit poni menyampir yang dijepit dengan penjepit rambut bewarna biru langit. Tubuhnya yang seperti model tidak dapat dipungkiri akan membuat siapa saja akan tergoda olehnya. Tidak terkecuali kedua pria dihadapannya kini, tapi sayang keduanya mempunyai bakat akting yang mumpuni untuk menutupi semua itu.

"Silahkan, tuan Uchiha sudah menunggu anda." Lagi, Ino mempersilahkan dengan sopan kedua tamu bosnya memasuki ruangan, kemudian pamit dan menutup rapat pintu kaca tersebut.

"Sekretaris yang seksi."

"Hn, dia teman kecilku, Gaara." Sahut Sasuke menanggapi gurauan pria berambut merah yang dipanggil Gaara itu. "Silakan duduk." Sasuke mempersilahkan kedua tamunya duduk disofa ruang tamu kantornya seraya bangkit dan ikut bergabung.

"Apa ada yang ingin kalian laporkan?" tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi. Memang tipikal Uchiha.

Shino – si pria berkacamata hitam – menyerahkan map biru yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerima dan membuka lembar demi lembar laporan yang diselidiki oleh kedua rekannya yang bekerja di badan inteligen negara yang mempunyai koneksi dengan Uchiha company. Saat ini perusahaan Uchiha menjadi perusahaan yang paling ditakuti mafia untuk sekedar bermain-main jika tidak ingin mendekam dalam waktu lama di hotel prodeo.

Tentunya untuk mendapatkan fasilitas lengkap, Uchiha tidak sedikit menggelontorkan dana untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi, itu sebanding dengan keamanan yang mereka nikmati.

"Jadi, sekarang dia bekerja untuk perusahaan keluarganya?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan lembaran map ditangannya.

"Benar. Perusahaan itu hampir bangkrut karena gaya hidupnya yang foya-foya. Dan lilitan hutang didua bank besar di Suna dan satu di Tokyo menambah pelik kondisi perusahaan. Untuk melunasi hutang besar itu, pimpinan tertinggi Akasuna corp terpaksa menjual aset-aset penting dan beberapa anak perusahaan yang sedang berkembang di daerah Oto dan Suna sendiri." Jelas Shino panjang lebar dengan ekspresi yang sulit diterjemahkan. Gaara? Panda itu hanya mendengarkan dan sibuk mencari minuman bersoda dikulkas kantor Sasuke. Dan tampaknya Sasuke sudah terbiasa.

"Apa semua hutangnya lunas?" Shino mengangguk dan menambahkan,"Tapi sebagai imbasnya, perusahaan itu harus membangun kembali dari nol akibat ulah calon penerusnya."

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang di Konoha?"

"Dari penyelidikan yang kami dapatkan, Sasori dikirim ayahnya ke Konoha untuk meneruskan pendidikan yang selama ini ditundanya karena ingin putranya belajar bagaimana menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan keluarga." Shino jeda sejenak dan membalikkan lembar laporan ditangan Sasuke yang memperlihatkan beberapa foto dibeberapa tempat yang tidak asing bagi sebagian besar penduduk Konoha.

"Tapi, bocah itu malah menjadi salah satu pemimpin jaringan Yakuza ilegal yang menyelundupkan obat-obatan terlarang keluar negeri dengan modus barang-barang tua dan antik. Kau tahu, kegiatan itu dijaga ketat oleh anak buahnya yang direkrut langsung dari mantan angkatan laut kulit hitam Amerika." Sambung Gaara yang kembali menghempaskan diri disofa dengan sekaleng bir ditangannya.

"Jadi, semua tindakan yang dilakukannya adalah perbuatan ilegal?" Sasuke bertanya meyakinkan.

"Benar./Yup." Sahut Shino dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kalian temukan?"

"Kami sudah melakukan penyelidikan tentang tunanganmu yang dilaporkan sering di _stalking_ Sasori. Tapi tanggal, waktu dan tempat yang kau laporkan bertolak belakang dengan keberadaan Sasori waktu itu. Dan hal itu bisa dipertanggungjawabkan dengan kehadiran beberapa saksi dari pihak Sasori." Jelas Shino.

"Maksudmu, _stalker_ yang mengikuti Sakura adalah orang yang berbeda?"

"Mungkin saja. Lagipula kita tidak bisa mengajukan keberatan lantaran bocah merah itu mempunyai alibi yang kuat juga kehadiran saksi yang mendukungnya." Shino melirik Gaara dari balik kacamta hitamnya. Merasa sedikit geli dengan cara rekannya menyebut Sasori.

 _Bocah merah? Kau pikir kau berwarna biru?_

"Kami juga menyelidiki rumah tunanganmu di kawasan Medallion. Dari pengamatan yang terekam CCTV, setiap tanggal 28 tiap bulannya ada seseorang yang mengamati rumah itu dari balik pagar. Awalnya tidak ada hal janggal, tapi sejak tiga hari yang lalu orang itu datang tiga kali sehari berturut-turut." Shino berhenti dan meraih soda dari atas meja.

"Lalu?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Yang mengejutkan, pada hari itu Sasori sedang berada di Jepang dalam rangka berlibur selama 5 hari." Sambung Gaara dan kembali menyeruput bir-nya.

Sasuke tidak menunjukkan reaksi berarti. Wajahnya tetap terlihat datar, yang berbeda hanya kerutan dikeningnya yang menandakan otaknya sedang berpikir.

"Apa kau tahu ada orang lain yang terobsesi pada Sakura?"

Sasuke diam beberapa detik sebelum menggeleng lemah, "Dia hanya menceritakan Sasori."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Fyuhhh~" Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang dan menghempaskan tubuh diranjang empuk kamarnya setelah berhasil 'melarikan diri' dari apartemen mewah Sasuke. Jujur saja, siang kemarin Sasuke berhasil membolak-balikkan hatinya sampai-sampai gadis itu dengan pasrah menerima pernikahan 'mutualisme' mereka. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa nyaman Sasori tidak pernah mengganggu hidupnya untuk dua hari ini. Sakura bahkan rela menghabiskan jatah gaji bulanannya jika itu bisa mengusir serangga merah itu menjauh dari hidupnya.

Sudah tiga puluh menit gadis bersurai unik itu berbaring santai di atas ranjang berseprai merah muda bermotif bunga-bunga kesukaannya. Tubuhnya terasa lengket oleh keringat, ditambah semalam dia kembali tidur seranjang dengan Sasuke dan memakai piyama pria itu lagi. Lengkaplah sudah keberuntungan gadis ini.

Eh? Lupakan.

Sakura bangkit dan memilah pakaian bersih yang akan dikenakannya sehabis mandi. Ketika beranjak ke laci tempat dirinya biasa menyimpan pakaian dalam, betapa terkejutnya gadis itu menemukan setangkai mawar putih dengan bercak darah dibeberapa kelopak putih bunga mawar yang tergeletak diatas susunan pakaian dalamnya. Sakura terkesiap dan spontan menutup mulutnya walaupun tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Tunggu, kartu apa ini? Sakura memberanikan diri melepas kartu kecil yang mengapit tangkai mawar itu dengan tangan gemetar.

 _ **Everyone around you must die .. let's begin from HIM !**_

 _Demi tuhan, orang gila mana yang melakukan lelucon ini?_

Dengan lutut bergetar, Sakura berusaha berdiri dan meraba-raba ponsel yang diletakkannya diatas ranjang. Hanya satu orang yang terlintas dipikirannya untuk segera dihubungi.

Sasuke.

Gadis itu masih berusaha menenangkan diri walau sebenarnya pikirannya panik. Sakura menarik napas dalam beberapa kali dan menghembuskannya sambil mendengar nada sambung ponsel Sasuke diseberang sana. Netranya waspada memandang celah dasar pintu yang merefleksikan bayangan diluar sana.

Perlahan gadis itu beringsut dalam diam menuju lemari pakaiannya yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Sakura membuka salah satu pintu lemari itu pelan sambil masih memperhatikan celah pintu kamarnya. Cahaya matahari yang dipantulkan lantai marmer seolah memberikan cerminan pada Sakura, sehingga gadis itu masih memiliki kesempatan. Setidaknya bersembunyi untuk saat ini sampai bantuan datang.

"Halo, Sakura." Sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan kelegaannya saat Sasuke menjawab panggilannya didering ke empat. Dia bisa membayangkan betapa sibuknya Sasuke sebagai wakil direktur yang sebentar lagi akan naik jabatan. Ini adalah anugerah.

"S-Sasuke. A-aku tidak t-tahu, tapi k-kurasa a-ada orang gila yang m-masuk rumahku." Sakura terbata. Sungguh, jika saat ini orang gila yang menyusup ke dalam rumahnya berada disatu tempat yang sama dengannya, gadis itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melompat dari lantai dua rumahnya, dirasa bukan ide yang buruk jika itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya dari psikopat gila itu.

"Sakura, tenang. Tarik napas yang dalam dan hembuskan. Benar begitu," Sasuke berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghadap jendela kaca yang berada dibelakang meja kerja ruangannya. Urat ketegangan tidak dapat Sasuke sembunyikan kala gadis yang sudah tiga hari ini bersama dengannya menelepon dalam keadaan panik. "Sekarang sampaikan dengan pelan apa yang tadi kau katakan." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Sasuke, kurasa ada yang menyusup ke dalam rumahku, hiks. A-aku takut." Isak gadis merah muda itu dari dalam lemari yang bisa dikunci dari dalam. Dia tidak tahu kemungkinan apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti jika sembrono keluar kamarnya. Bahkan kemungkinannya sendiri untuk hidup hingga beberapa jam ke depan.

"Penyusup? Apa maksudmu, Sakura?" Sasuke mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat. Amarah mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Siapa yang coba mempermainkannya seperti ini? Sungguh, orang itu salah sasaran.

"A-aku menemukan ini," Sakura mengirimkan gambar bunga dan kartu ucapan kecil yang sempat difotonya kepada Sasuke sebelum beranjak bersembunyi ke dalam lemari. "A-aku takut, Sasuke. Hiks, aku t-takutt."

Sasuke memeriksa gambar yang dikirimkan Sakura padanya. Setangkai mawar putih dengan bercak darah dan satu kartu ucapan kecil berisi ancaman yang seperti sengaja ditujukan untuknya.

"Tunggu aku. Aku akan menjemputmu, Sakura." Dengan bisikan lirih Sakura, Sasuke menutup sambungan telepon.

"Shino, kau selidiki ini," titahnya sambil menyerahkan ponsel yang berisi kiriman gambar dari Sakura kepada pria berkaca mata hitam tersebut. "Dan Gaara. Kau ikut aku."

Shino mengangguk dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. sementara Gaara meraih jas kerjanya dan berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu menuju _lift_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didalam lemari yang tertutup, gelap dan pengap, Sakura dapat merasakan dan mendengar suara degup jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lebih cepat dari ketika dia terbaring tidur disamping Sasuke. Genderang serasa ditabuh ditelinganya yang memberikan suara dengingan yang mengganggu.

Semakin lama semakin cepat, dan Sakura tahu jika degup jantungnya kali ini bukan karena malu, tapi lebih kepada takut. Sakura takut jika hidupnya berakhir hanya sebagai seorang editor. Bahkan pernikahan konyol yang direncanakan Sasuke belum sempat mereka laksanakan.

"Tap... tap... tap." Samar, tapi Sakura yakin jika itu adalah suara langkah kaki seseorang diluar sana. Dia tidak sendirian dirumah ini, seorang psikopat gila juga tengah berkeliaran didalam rumahnya. Dan selama dua puluh dua tahun hidupnya, Sakura belum pernah mendengar kabar seorang psikopat akan bersikap ramah pada mangsanya. Seolah kesialan sengaja berpihak kepada Sakura.

 **Ceklek ..**

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada pakaiannya yang menggantung didalam lemari. Bulir-bulir keringat tampak mengalir dari kulit putihnya dan sebisa mungkin gadis itu mengendalikan deru napasnya yang mulai terdengar seperti penderita asma. Kepalanya sakit, serasa terjepit diantara dua dinding rapat yang mencengkeram tubuhnya dan pandangannya mengabur. Kaku dan ngilu melebur menjadi satu menjalar disetiap saraf tubuhnya, memberikan efek tak menyenangkan yang membuatnya mual.

Perasaan yang pernah ada, peristiwa berbeda yang terasa sama. Sakura pernah merasakannya, dan kini perlahan memori itu mulai terbuka, membuka luka lama yang pernah hilang kembali terkoyak ke permukaan.

Memori kembali membawanya pada peristiwa malam itu. Malam yang terasa lebih mencekam dan dingin. Malam dimana semuanya dimulai. Malam dimana semuanya diakhiri.

.

.

.

 **Brak ...!**

Sasuke dan Gaara terpaksa membuka lemari dimana Sakura bersembunyi dengan bantuan linggis dan mendobraknya. Deru napas panik yang terdengar membimbing mereka pada lemari dan menemukan seorang gadis merah muda terduduk dengan pandangan kosong dan wajah pucat dengan seluruh tubuh yang menggigil. Keringat membanjiri kening dan lehernya, menyebabkan beberapa helai anak rambut menjadi lengket dan menempel dikulit. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Melainkan Sakura yang tidak merespon panggilan dan guncangan Sasuke ditubuhnya membuat pria itu hampir panik.

"Ra ... Sakura? Sakura?" sekali lagi Sasuke mengguncang tubuh mungil itu dan menepuk-nepuk wajah Sakura yang terasa dingin. Penampilannya saat ini tidak ubahnya bagai mayat hidup, sangat memprihatinkan.

Gaara sudah menelepon pihak kepolisian dan juga tim medis. Dokter Tsunade datang langsung sebagai kepala dokter pribadi saat mengetahui Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan dirinya membutuhkan bantuan setelah mendengar garis besar mengenai kondisi Sakura.

"Kapan mereka sampai?" tanya Gaara yang masih waspada disekitar kamar Sakura dan bertepatan dengan itu deru mobil berhenti dikediaman rumah mewah tersebut.

"Sasuke? ada apa?" Tsunade segera menyerbu setelah Gaara mengantar dokter pirang itu ke arah kamar dimana Sasuke berada. Terlihat Sakura yang masih terduduk didalam lemari dan Sasuke yang juga terduduk dilantai menghadap gadis itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun Tsunade melihat penampilan Sasuke yang kusut berantakan selama dia bekerja pada keluarga Uchiha seperti hari ini. Ini benar-benar masalah serius.

"Tsunade-san, apa yang terjadi padanya? Dia tidak merespon apapun yang ku lakukan."

Dokter berkuncir dua itupun memperhatikan kondisi fisik Sakura. "Hiks,,Hiks.." setelah sekian lama menunggu, hanya isakan yang gadis itu keluarkan sebagai respon. Tidak ada gerakan tangan yang menghapus air mata, melainkan hanya deraian _liquid_ bening yang menyusuri pipi putihnya.

"Sakura?"

Ketika Tsunade hendak meraih dan memeriksa tubuh Sakura, gadis itu pingsan. Seketika Sasuke menyambut dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Tidak berselang lama, tubuh Sakura menegang dan kejang. Tsunade segera memberikan pertolongan pertama sesuai keahliannya sebagai dokter sampai beberapa menit kemudian mobil ambulance yang membawa tim medis pun tiba dan segera melarikan Sakura ke rumah sakit Konoha.

Sasuke masih berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dan meraih ponsel dari genggaman Gaara. Penampilan Sasuke yang biasa sempurna, kini sudah acak-acakkan. Dasinya sudah terpasang longgar dan asal-asalan, juga lengan kemeja yang digulung hingga siku seolah menjelaskan 'Jangan bermain-main denganku, bajingan!' pada siapa saja yang mengusik kehidupannya.

"Ya, Gaara." Jawab suara diseberang sambungan telepon.

"Shino ini aku Sasuke. Hubungi anak buahmu dan tempatkan mereka di kediaman Haruno. Ketatkan penjagaan dan hubungi aku jika ada hal yang mencurigakan." Tutup Sasuke. "Gaara, kuserahkan penjagaan sementara sampai anak buah Shino tiba disini padamu. Aku akan ke rumah sakit." Titah Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Gaara dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

Sasuke bergegas menuju ke mobilnya dan menghubungi Itachi melalui telepon mobil, "Ya, Sasuke?"

"Kak, kuserahkan perusahaan padamu. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke pada Itachi dan menambah kecepatannya membelah jalanan Kohona menuju Sakura berada.

.

.

.

Sasuke tiba lima menit kemudian. Pria tegap itu segera mencari keberadaan Tsunade yang menangani kondisi Sakura.

"Permisi, aku mencari ruangan Haruno Sakura." Sasuke berakhir di meja _receiptionist_ setelah tidak menemukan Tsunade maupun ruangan Sakura.

"Ah, nona Haruno Sakura berada diruangan VIP 23A. Silahkan dari sini lurus saja hingga anda menemui palang bertuliskan VIP, tuan." Ucap wanita _receiptionist_ tersebut dengan wajah merona.

"Hn, terima kasih." Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju arah yang disebutkan wanita di meja depan dan tak berapa lama terlihat palang dengan tanda panah bertuliskan VIP. Salah satu pintu kamar terbuka dan Tsunade keluar dengan beberapa perawat yang mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasannya sebelum dokter itu menangkap kehadiran Sasuke.

"Tsunade-san, bagaimana kondisi Sakura?"

"Ayo, kita duduk dulu." Bujuk Tsunade meraih tangan Sasuke dan menuntunnya duduk dikursi ruang tunggu koridor rumah sakit. Dokter pirang itu melipat dan menyimpan _stetoscope_ yang menggantung dilehernya ke dalam saku jubah dokternya dan memandang Sasuke yang terlihat tidak sabaran untuk mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu Sakura pernah menderita trauma?"

"Trauma?" Sasuke mengingat hari-harinya bersama gadis merah muda itu beberapa hari belakangan ini, "Tidak. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan gejala seperti itu. Apa ada hubungannya dengan kondisinya sekarang?"

Tsunade mengangguk dan melipat kedua telapak tangannya diatas paha. "Apa kau sadar jika Sakura merupakan anak tunggal dari pengusaha sukses Kizashi Haruno?" tanya Tsunade lagi. Sasuke mendongak, merasa familiar dengan marga Sakura tapi tidak pernah ingat siapa gadis itu.

"Ah, jadi .."

"Benar, Kizashi dan istrinya ditemukan tewas di rumah mereka pada malam sebulan setelah ulang tahun Sakura yang ke delapan belas. Keduanya meninggal setelah diduga dibunuh oleh seseorang tidak dikenal yang berhasil menyusup dan mematikan sistem keamanan rumah itu."

"Lalu?"

"Sakura adalah saksi hidup yang menyaksikan pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya tepat didepan matanya sendiri." Sasuke bergidik mendengar riwayat hidup 'tunangannya'.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya dia bisa lolos dari pembunuh itu?"

"Dia tidak lolos begitu saja. Pembunuh itu mendengar suara isakkan Sakura dari dalam ruang tidur kedua orang tuanya sesaat setelah menyambungkan telepon pada pihak berwajib. Seperti hari ini, dia juga bersembunyi didalam lemari untuk bertahan hidup." Jeda sebentar, dokter yang terlihat awet muda itu menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu, Tsunade-san?"

"Suamiku adalah orang yang menangani kasus pembunuhan kedua orang tua Sakura beberapa tahun yang lalu. Karena itulah dia juga terkejut mengetahui tunanganmu adalah putri dari teman sekolah menengahnya."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, atau mungkin bisa dibilang aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku hanya pernah mendengar kabar anak dari sahabat suamiku mengalami _shock_ mental parah setelah kejadian itu. Aku hanya penasaran dan memeriksa asrip pasien yang pernah dirawat beberapa tahun yang lalu dan aku menemukan nama Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sasuke hanya diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade. Siapa sangka diballik wajah polos dan ceria Sakura, gadis itu tanpa sadar menyimpan cerita luka yang berusaha dikuburnya.

"Karena itulah, penyusupan yang terjadi hari ini memancing reaksi berlebih pada mental gadis itu dan membuka kembali kenangan pahit yang sudah terkubur di alam bawah sadarnya. Kejadian yang dialaminya seolah menjadi _deja vu_ yang membangkitkan kepingan suram dimasa lalu Sakura." Tutup Tsunade dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Disatu sisi dia adalah seseorang yang sulit mengekpresikan diri, namun disisi lain, dia berpikir hanya manusia yang tidak berperasaan yang tidak bersimpati pada tunangannya. Pria itu mengusap rambutnya, menyalurkan perasaan yang kini dirasanya melalui sebuah kebiasaan.

"Apa aku boleh menemuinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, ya. Terakhir aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan tertidur karena pengaruh obat penenang. Jika dia masih tidur, kuharap kau tidak membangunkannya." Dokter itu tersenyum sambil mengusap sedikit air mata yang menggenang di netra _caramel_ miliknya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk dan berdiri dari posisinya yang juga diikuti dokter pribadi keluarganya itu.

"Tsunade-san?" Wanita berperawakkan tinggi dan berdada besar tersebut menoleh dan menatap Sasuke, "Hm?"

"Terima kasih sudah merawatnya." Ucap Sasuke tulus seraya berbalik dan melangkah menuju ruangan tunangannya berada. Dokter cantik itu hanya tersenyum kemudian turut beranjak dari koridor ruang tunggu rumah sakit menuju ke ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baik, Sasuke." ucap Gaara tegas dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Saat ini Gaara sedang berada di kediaman mewahnya untuk membersihkan siri setelah sebelumnya melalui hari yang panjang. Telepon dari Sasuke memaksanya keluar kamar mandi dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada dan hanya sehelai handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Otot lengan dan perutnya terbentuk sempurna, dan geraian surai merah basahnya menambah kesan nakal dan seksi sekaligus pada pria itu.

Tapi, inti dari semuanya bukan itu. Sasuke baru saja memberi perintah pada sahabat merahnya untuk kembali menyelidiki keberadaan Sasori pada saat penyusupan di rumah Sakura siang kemarin. Perbedaan tempat dan waktu yang menunjukkan ketidakterkaitan Sasori dalam kasus ini membuat Sasuke geram. Setahunya hanya ada satu orang yang berani mempermainkan hidup Sakura.

Tapi semua bukti yang mereka dapatkan, hanya berupa sedikit sejarah hidup dan bisnis ilegal yang dilakukan pria itu. Sasori memang pernah mengatakan kepada Sakura jika selama beberapa waktu pria itu selalu berada didekat Sakura dan mengikutinya, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Sasori tertangkap tangan sedang melakukan aksinya. Dan kini semuanya kembali abu-abu. Setelah pertengkaran Sasuke dengan Sasori di _the Cherry's_ , Sasori seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Untuk menyelidiki keberadaannya pun cukup mudah karena Sasori bukan tipe orang yang akan repot-repot menyewa pengawal untuk melindungi dirinya. Kemampuan beladirinya cukup mumpuni hingga berhasil meraih gelar sabuk hitam karate. Jadi bukan hal sulit untuk mengetahui dimana posisi pria itu saat ini.

Yang menyulitkan hanya bukti yang mereka dapatkan tidak mengarah sedikitpun kepada target. Seperti dua sisi jalan yang tidak akan pernah bertemu.

Tapi insting dektektif Gaara tidak berkata demikian. Gaara berpikir walau saat ini semua bukti yang mereka miliki tidak mengatakan bahwa Akasuna Sasori adalah penjahatnya, namun disatu waktu salah satu bukti akan mengarahkan kemana cerita ini bermula. Dan selalu ada akhir yang manis untuk cerita yang menyeramkan sekalipun.

"Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya, brengsek?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ehem, Bii balik lagi setelah melupakan para reader selama dua bulan untuk meditasi chapter selanjutnya \,/**

 **Bii mau ngucapin makasihh buat reader yang udah ngasih komen dan masukkan positif buat kemajuan fic ini.. *Terhura* juga yang udah follow, fav sama review ada ketjup cintahh dari Biii *TjivokkReader***

 **Oya, Bii hampir lupa.. mau ngucapin makasih buat Marylyn Daphne *BetulGituTulisannya?* a.k.a Dela Feby Arisa (koko) yang udah ngasih pencerahan buat nama U-Licth dan penjabarannya di chapter 2 kemarin. Juga makasih buat Asrut a.k.a Akashi Sakura yang udah nemenin dan ngasih saran nama juga walo terkadang suka ga nyambung ama tema T.T**

 **Lalu, chapter ini bisa dibilang minim romance-nya karena konfliknya udah mulai jalan. Terus kenapa si Sasori bisa lolos? Muahahaha~**

 **Bingung sama ceritanya?Muahahah~saya juga *Gubrakk* ... tunggu next chapternya, disini aja.**

 **Juga ada yang complain kemaren tentang InoSasu. Hoho~tenang aja. Bii ga senista itu jodohin si mas Sasu selain sama mamih Sakura kok ^^ makasih repiu kalian semuanya. Orang rumah sampe mikir Bii ehem-gila-ehem karena senyam senyum sendiri.**

 **Special thanks:**

 **CerryStarMoon, airis chun, cherry, Uchiha Javaraz, embun adja1, (Guest), Clarisa875, Younghee Lee, Sasusaku lovers, Nameuchiharuno, JamurLumutan462, mellody, Syakilla Ayumi, yencherry, Hyuugadevit-Cherry, jui chan, Yukihiro Yumi, wowwoh geegee, glowree, Srisavers28, hanazono yuri, kHaLerie Hikari, TheLimitedEdition, Luca Marvell, poetri-chan, stuckyu, ongkitang, Kagaaika Uchiha, shirazen, , kakikuda, Dolphin, Qren, Ss, Laifa, CEKBIOAURORAN, AngelBrillz, Tatzune UchiKujyo himawari, uchiha ushio, Yuwican, comet cherry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hubungan saling membutuhkan memaksa mereka untuk saling memanfaatkan. Namun, siapa sangka hubungan itu akan terus berlanjut ketika kebutuhan lain memaksa mereka untuk terus bersama. Akankah percikan bernama cinta benar-benar singgah? Atau malah sebaliknya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

 **Save Me, Baby ! © Biii Uchiha**

 **Please HATER menjauh ! bacaan ini hanya akan membuat anda BUTTHURT !**

 **Terima kasih ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : New Family**

 **Happy reading ..**

 **...**

Gigi _Sasori_ saling beradu menciptakan bunyi gemerutuk keras dengan jeda yang rapat. Sial, rencananya kali ini gagal. Dia beberapa kali memaki wanita jalang yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari permainannya serta melibatkan orang lain dalam permainan ini. Sialan. Semuanya sialan. Ini hanya kesalahan kecil karena dirinya kurang teliti sebelum bertindak. Huh, benar. Kesalahan bisa terjadi pada siapa saja. Bahkan pada pembunuh sekalipun seperti dirinya.

 _Sasori_ bangkit dari kursi kayu yang selalu mengeluarkan bunyi deritan setiap kali didudukinya dan bersandar pada sofa usang disudut ruangan. Terdapat beberapa sobekan disisi-sisi sofa, namun tidak menghilangkan pesona sofa itu untuk menjadi saksi bisu gairah membara pemiliknya. Beberapa wanita jalang terhitung sudah merebahkan diri serta membuka lebar kedua kaki mereka untuk pemilik sofa itu.

"Kau benar-benar licik, sayang. Kau tak seharusnya melibatkan orang lain dengan masalahmu. Itu semua akan menjadi dosamu. Mereka mati menjadi salahmu. Hah, hahahaa~aa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari sudah menyebarkan sinarnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Burung-burung beterbangan dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lainnya dengan ceria. Sebagian ada yang bersembunyi dicelah-celah atap rumah sakit Konoha, dan sebagian yang lainnya terbang bebas mencari mangsa.

Sudah empat hari berselang sejak penyusupan dirumahnya berlalu. Tapi kenangan itu masih dan akan selalu membekas diingatan Sakura. Betapa mengerikan dan sesaknya suasana didalam lemari tempatnya bersembunyi, semuanya masih segar dimemorinya. Sakura tidak akan pernah melupakan hal itu. Terlebih ini adalah kali kedua dirinya berhadapan dengan maut. Tidak, semuanya terlalu sulit untuk menjadi kenangan baik. Semuanya adalah mimpi buruk.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, berusaha menepis bayangan yang tak ingin dilihatnya. Kepalanya sesekali masih terasa pusing. Dokter Tsunade bilang itu adalah efek traumanya dan penggunaan obat bius yang terlalu sering. Sakura menghabiskan dua malam pertamanya dengan campuran obat bius didalam selang infusnya. Trauma membuatnya kesulitan tidur dan berteriak kesakitan setiap kali memejamkan mata. Semuanya terlalu sakit.

Setidaknya kondisinya saat ini sudah lebih baik dari dua hari yang lalu.

Sakura sedikit berjengit kaget saat pintu kamar rawatnya yang bernuansa putih bersih dan terkesan mewah untuk ukuran seorang pasien diketik seseorang dari luar. Sedetik kemudian seorang wanita bersurai hitam pendek masuk dan membungkuk sopan menghadapnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk membalas sapaan tanpa suara wanita itu. Sakura mengenalnya. Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri kemarin pagi saat Sakura bersiap untuk membersihkan diri. Namanya Mitarashi Anko, asisten pribadi Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, nona Sakura?" sapa Anko setelah kembali berdiri tegap.

"Selamat pagi juga, Anko- _san._ " Balas Sakura dengan senyuman terbaiknya. "Ada apa, Anko- _san_.?"

"Maaf nona, apa nona butuh sesuatu sebelum berangkat?"

"Hah? Berangkat?" Sakura tidak mengerti perkataan Anko barusan. Berangkat kemana? Pulang ke rumahnya? Oh, tidak. Terima kasih. Dia berpikir akan menyewa apartemen saja daripada pulang ke rumah dan menemukan kejutan lainnya.

"Ah, saya pikir tuan Sasuke sudah menghubungi nona." Seketika setelah Anko berucap ponsel Sakura yang berada diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi. Mengalunkan suara merdu Taka, vokalis band favorit Sakura menyanyikan lagu 'Listen'. Foto Sasuke terpampang jelas sebagai _background_ pemanggil. Tidak jelas darimana Sakura mendapatkan foto si tampan itu, yang pasti tidak ada nama pemanggil. Yang ada hanya deretan tanda baca titik sepanjang jalan kenangan. Satu lagi, yang terlihat paling jelas adalah foto si tampan es itu.

Ingat, si tampan.

"H-halo." Sapanya gugup.

"Hn. Apa kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara diseberang sana. Seperti biasa, suara berat Sasuke terdengar seksi bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Ditambah filter suara ponsel membuatnya makin menggoda. Ya ampun. Apa kalian lihat Sakura baru saja menelan ludahnya?

"I-iya, sudah." Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi Sasuke terdengar menggoda sekali. Hey ada apa denganmu? Apa hormonmu terlalu mendidih? Atau kau terlalu bahagia Sasuke menghubungimu? Kau rindu padanya?

"Hn. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanyanya. Sekilas Sakura melirik ke arah Anko yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Menyadari keberadaannya seperti obat nyamuk, wanita itu membungkuk dan keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura. Memberi privasi pada gadis merah muda itu dan Sasuke.

"Hn. Apa kau mau menginap lebih lama?" goda Sasuke.

"E-eh? Tidak, terima kasih." Bukannya Sakura tidak senang sudah bisa pulang. Itu berarti dia sudah sehat dan pulih kembali 'kan? Tapi, dia hanya bingung. Dia harus pulang kemana? Dia tidak siap jika harus kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Lagipula di rumahnya saat ini pasti banyak polisi yang sedang menyelidiki kasus ini. Kembali ke rumah hanya akan mengganggu penyelidikan mereka.

"Lalu?" Sasuke menunggu jawaban Sakura sembari menunggu lampu lalu lintas menyala hijau. Didepannya tampak seorang pria mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam berjalan santai menyeberang jalan. Sekilas pria itu menoleh ke arah mobil Sasuke –tepatnya kearah Sasuke – dan untaian surai merahnya menari-nari dibalik _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya. Sasuke menatap balik pria itu. Tak ada rasa gentar dari tatapannya, begitu pula pria itu. Sasuke tau, orang itu sedang tersenyum dibalik masker hitam dengan gambar mawar merah yang dikenakannya.

Dia mengejek Sasuke.

Lampu lalu lintas kembali menyala hijau dan semua kendaraan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"-Ke? Sasuke?" Sasuke tidak fokus. Pikirannya melayang pada pria ber _hoodie_ tadi. Dia tidak tahu siapa pria itu, tapi firasatnya tidak enak. Bahkan dia tidak mendengar jika Sakura sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali dari seberang telepon.

"Aa. Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau diam saja. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" suara Sakura terdengar khawatir. Sasuke menyeringai kecil yang tentu saja tidak dapat dilihat Sakura dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Benarkah? Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran jika kau sedang berkendara. Itu berbahaya sekali." Tegur Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang menghawatirkanku?" perasaan tegang yang tadi sempat dirasakannya perlahan kendur mendengar Sakura yang seperti sedang menghawatirkannya. Biasanya Sasuke tidak mau mendengar saran dan teguran orang lain. Tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk balik memaki Sakura dan meminta gadis itu tidak perlu mengguruinya. Terdengar arogan? Percayalah, Uchiha memang begitu.

"A-apa? T-tidak! Aku hanya tidak mau kau terkena masalah dengan menabrak nenek-nenek tua renta. Atau bisa jadi kau sendiri yang akan ditabrak orang lain." Sakura mengomel dan menyanggah tuduhan Sasuke. Mengkhawatirkan si tampan itu? Cih, tidak sudi.

Tapi kau baru saja menyebutnya tampan. Kau benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya Sakura.

"Dasar _tsundere_." Ejek Sasuke dan Sakura tidak terima dikatai begitu.

"Apa kau bilang?"

 _Tut ...tut... tut..._

dan si tampan itu berakhir dengan mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Ughhh! Sasuke menyebalkan!"

Kau benar sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ck.." beberapa hari belakangan ini _mood_ Ino masih belum membaik. Apalagi sejak kabar yang bersangkutan dengan Sakura merebak _bak_ penyakit yang menjangkiti seluruh isi perusahaan, termasuk Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tinggal satu sampai dua jam diruangannya sebelum akhirnya pergi lagi. Ino tidak tahu kemana Sasuke pergi karena memang tidak ada dalam agendanya pertemuan penting dengan kolega bisnis ataupun makan siang bersama. Kalaupun ada, tugas Sasuke itu diambil alih langsung oleh Itachi dan sekretaris pribadinya, Kisame.

Ino juga sudah sangat jarang berkomunikasi lagi dengan Sasuke sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Terakhir kali Sasuke mengajaknya bicara saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menyiapkan berkas penting yang akan dikirimkan pada Naruto. Itupun hanya melalui telepon. Dan setelahnya mereka bagaikan dua orang yang tidak pernah saling mengenal.

Ino menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan menuju kafetaria. Memikirkan keberadaan Sasuke cukup menguras staminanya. Otaknya lelah dan perutnya lapar. Tadi pagi dia hanya melahap dua lembar roti gandum dengan tomat dan selada sebagai isian. Tidak ada daging. Tidak ada keju. Tidak ada mayo. Tidak ada saus. Dan tidak ada rasa.

Karin sedang bercengkrama dengan dua orang temannya dimeja konter minuman. Wanita bersurai merah panjang itu menunggu es kopi vietnam pesanannya sambil sesekali cekikikan mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan teman bercepolnya, Tenten. Teman wanitanya yang seorang lagi hanya tersenyum anggun dan sesekali menyeruput minumannya.

"Tapi serius, kau tidak takut minum es kopi vietnam itu?" tanya Tenten. Gadis bercepol itu khawatir lantaran dua hari yang lalu beredar kabar kematian seorang wanita setelah meminum es kopi vietnam yang dicampur bubuk sianida didalam minumannya. Kabar itu menjadi sorotan dunia setelah tertangkapnya tersangka yang diduga sahabat wanita itu sendiri. Walau tidak terjadi di Konoha, tetap saja gadis itu merasa was-was. Bagaimana jika ternyata Karin mati setelah meminum kopi itu?

"Oh ayolah Tenten. Jangan mulai berpikiran negatif lagi. Apa kau tidak lihat Lee baik-baik saja setelah kemarin meminum dua gelas es kopi itu? Bahkan dia semakin berkilau saja." Karin menunjuk Lee yang berjalan menuju konter makanan diseberang mereka dengan dagunya dan Tenten menoleh. Benar kata Karin, si rambut mangkok itu terlihat makin berkilau saja. Bahkan Genma terpaksa menggunakan kacamata hitam untuk membelokkan cahaya silalu Lee.

"Maaf menunggu Karin- _san._ Ini pesanannya." Ayame yang melayani Karin dan kawan-kawan memberikan pesanan Karin dan dibalas ucapan terima kasih gadis berkaca mata itu.

Karin tidak tahu jika dibelakangnya berdiri sosok Ino yang ikut mengantri menunggu giliran. Ketika Karin berbalik, tubuhnya tanpa sengaja menubruk tubuh Ino hingga menyebabkan minuman ditangannya mengenai _suit dress_ mahal yang dikenakan wanita pirang itu.

"Astaga. M-maaf, Ino- _san_. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Biar kubantu bersihkan." Karin terkejut dengan keberadaan Ino dibelakangnya. Dan menumpahkan minuman pada Ino adalah mimpi buruk setiap karyawan wanita diperusahaan itu. Tidak ada siapapun yang ingin berurusan dengan sekretaris Sasuke saat ini, ditambah berita pertunangan Sasuke beberapa waktu lalu makin memperburuk suasana. Sempurna. Katakan terima kasih pada Mikoto yang menyebarkan berita _absurd_ itu.

Ino mendelik menatap Karin. Emosi jelas tergambar pada _aquamarine_ miliknya. Wanita itu mendesis dan menepis kasar tangan Karin yang akan menyentuhnya. Karin terkejut dan menatap Ino bingung.

"Jalang sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengotori bajuku." Ino meledak. Sakit hati yang selama ini ditahannya akhirnya tumpah juga. Bukan pada orang yang seharusnya, tapi pada karyawan yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dia bahkan mengatai Karin dengan ucapan yang tidak sepantasnya diucapkan didepan banyak orang.

Karin yang mendengar Ino mengatainya jalang tidak terima begitu saja. Dia memang bersalah karena kecerobohan yang dilakukannya. Tapi mengatainya jalang didepan ratusan karyawan hanya karena masalah sepele itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ibunya melahirkannya tidak untuk dihina orang lain.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Nona! Aku sudah minta maaf padamu dan menawarkanmu bantuan. Jika kau memang tidak mau, kau juga tidak perlu mengataiku begitu. Apa gajimu sebagai sekretaris tidak cukup untuk membeli cermin?." balas Karin pedas. Ino yang mendengar ucapan gadis merah itu makin berang. Itu secara tidak langsung Karin balik mengatainya Jalang 'kan?

"Apa katamu? Kau bilang apa?" desis Ino. Tangannya mengepal disamping tubuhnya, siap menyerang kapan saja. Gadis itu perlu dia beri pelajaran. Dia tidak tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa.

Orang-orang yang sedang makan siang di kafetaria hanya menyaksikan dalam diam. Mereka merasa takjub sekaligus ngeri disaat bersamaan. Takjub karena baru kali ini mereka lihat ada yang berani melawan eksistensi Ino diperusahaan itu. Dan ngeri karena yang dihadapi Karin adalah Ino. Sebagian menjulukinya sebagai nenek lampir kesepian. Karena Ino tidak pernah terlihat mempunyai teman selama ini, dan jikapun ada dia hanya mengiringi langkah Sasuke sebagai sekretarisnya.

"I-Ino- _san_ , maafkan Karin. Dia t-tidak sengaja." Hinata yang daritadi hanya diam dan menyaksikan akhirnya buka suara mencoba menengahi ketegangan antara Ino dan Karin.

"Hinata!" tegur Karin. Hinata hanya menatap Karin dengan ekspresi antara takut dan meminta maaf. Karin tidak terima jika Hinata memintakan maaf Ino untuknya. Lagipula dia sudah meminta maaf, dan wanita itu malah berkata yang tidak sepantasnya padanya.

Tenten menarik Hinata mendekat padanya dan berbisik, "Jangan meminta maaf."

"Ada apa ini?" suara berat seseorang menginterupsi perseteruan Karin dan Ino. Seorang pria jabrik kuning muncul dari balik beberapa orang karyawan. Mengetahui siapa yang datang, spontan karyawan yang ada disana memberi jalan dan membiarkan orang itu mendekati Karin dan Ino.

"N-naruto-san." Ino berjengit kaget dan membungkun sopan. Tidak terlihat jiwa singa betina yang siap menerkam pada dirinya saat ini. Yang terlihat hanya sosok wanita karir dewasa yang mempesona dengan tampilannya yang elegan.

Berbeda dengan Ino, Karin lebih bersikap cuek. Dia tidak terlihat gentar sekalipun yang datang menginterupsi adalah sahabat Sasuke, bos mereka.

"Aku melihat kerumunan disini dan menemukan hal menarik yang bisa kulaporkan pada Sasuke. Kurasa Sasuke akan senang mendengarnya." Ejek Naruto pada kedua wanita itu.

"Dan kau Karin, bibi akan sangat bangga melihat tingkah lakumu saat ini dari surga sana." Sindir Naruto pada Karin. Gadis itu tidak menjawab sindiran Naruto padanya, dia hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan memalingkan wajah.

Melihat Naruto yang tampak akrab dengan Karin membuat sebagian besar karyawan disana bertanya-tanya. Ada hubungan apa Karin dan Naruto? Kenapa sepertinya hubungan mereka sangat erat layaknya keluarga? Apa mereka memang keluarga?

"Sudah, semuanya bubar. Apa kalian juga mau kulaporkan pada Sasuke karena membiarkan perkelahian ini terjadi?" spontan semua karyawan yang mengerubungi mereka seperti semut berhamburan memisahkan diri. Ada yang kembali menuju meja kerjanya dan sebagian lainnya kembali ke meja makannya di kafetaria. Tanda tanya mereka tentang hubungan Naruto dan Karin menguap begitu saja setelah mendengar ancaman pria pirang itu.

Begitu pula dengan Ino. Dia berbalik menuju meja kerjanya dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa. Jika saja Naruto tidak datang memisahkan, mungkin akan terjadi peristiwa bersejarah hari itu.

"Siapapun kau, kau benar-benar brengsek!" makinya berbisik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sedang menggulung lengan baju kemejanya saat Sasuke menoleh dan memperhatikan kegiatannya. Sakura memilih pakaian kasual untuk dikenakannya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia berharap tidak akan kembali lagi ke tempat itu untuk yang ketiga, keempat, kelima atau bahkan untuk selamanya. Rumah sakit adalah mimpi buruk dan tidak seorangpun menyukai mimpi buruk.

"Mm, Sasuke. Maukah kau menemaniku mencari apartemen?" Sasuke menoleh. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk urusan tempat tinggalnya. Pria itu sudah terlalu banyak menolongnya. Dia tidak mau jika suatu hari Sasuke datang dan memintanya untuk membalas semua kebaikkan yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke. Siapa tau kan saat ini Sasuke sedang menabung kebaikan-kebaikkannya dan suatu hari tak dipungkiri pria itu datang menagih. Dia mau membayar dengan apa nanti?

Kau tahu Sakura? kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Jika Sasuke bisa membaca pikiranmu dia pasti akan menjadikan pikiranmu nyata.

"Buat apa apartmen?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Sasuke memutar setir mobilnya memasuki persimpangan yang tidak Sakura tahu dimana tempatnya. Dia ingin bertanya kemana Sasuke akan membawanya berhubung ini bukanlah rute menuju apartemen Sasuke, tapi pikirannya masih berkutat dengan tempat yang akan disewanya untuk ditinggali.

"Untuk menampung orang-orang tersesat. Tentu saja untuk aku tinggali, jenius." Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Sudah dua kali Sakura dibuat jengkel karena Sasuke dan Sasuke berpikir mungkin mereka adalah jodoh yang terpisah waktu dan tempat. Pffftt~.

Tak lama mereka tiba disebuah rumah mewah bergaya Jepang tradisional yang dicampur sedikit gaya modern. Sasuke tak mengatakan kemana mereka pergi sebelumnya, jadinya sekarang Sakura hanya menurut dan bertanya-tanya apakah Sasuke akan menjualnya pada seorang Yakuza? Tapi Sakura tidak melihat ada penjaga berbadan besar dan menakutkan yang berjaga disekitaran rumah mewah yang dikelilingi kolam ikan koi besar itu. Rumah itu terlalu damai dan tentram untuk ditingggali sekelompok Yakuza.

"Ayo." Perintah Sasuke padanya setelah melepas sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke sesaat dan menurut. Dalam hati dia berdoa jika Sasuke memang orang baik seperti kelihatannya.

Hey _pinky_ ! Sasuke terlalu tampan untuk jadi penjahat rendahan begitu.

"S-Sasuke~ kita dimana?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya bertanya.

"Hn, kupikir kau tau kita ada dimana."

"Kau pikir aku bisa membaca pikiranmu?" Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Hn." Sakura ingin menghajar Sasuke sekarang. Tapi nurani dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling murni berteriak untuk tidak melenyapkan ciptaan Tuhan terlalu cepat.

 _Tuhan bisa murka padamu jika kau tidak bersyukur._

Mereka berhenti didepan pintu masuk dan menekan bel yang ada disamping pintu kayu besar berukir itu. Selang beberapa detik seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam panjang tampak dari balik pintu dan menyambut kedatangan keduanya.

"Sasuke...!" sambut wanita itu antusias.

"Nee- _san_ , dimana Okaa- _san_?" Sasuke bertanya pada wanita itu setelah sebelumnya mereka berpelukan layaknya kakak perempuan yang sudah lama tidak bertemu adik laki-lakinya. Tak jauh beda, wanita itu juga memeluk Sakura.

"Oh, Okaa- _san_ ada diruang keluarga. _Mereka_ sudah menunggu kalian." Ujar wanita cantik yang memiliki tahi lalat dibawah mata itu. Sakura belum pernah bertemu wanita itu tapi dia mencoba membalas sapaannya dengan sopan disertai senyuman tulus.

"Sakura, kenalkan ini Izumi, kakak iparku. Nee- _san_ , ini Sakura Haruno, tunanganku." Sasuke mengenalkan kakak iparnya pada Sakura dan sebaliknya dengan lancar tanpa ada rasa canggung ataupun gugup sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sakura masih merasa aneh dengan nama _title_ -nya saat ini. Tunangan. Dia saja geli menyebutnya.

Menurut Sakura, pada hakikatnya tunangan adalah sebutan untuk masing-masing pasangan yang mengikrarkan janji mereka sebelum naik ke jenjang yang lebih serius, pernikahan. Dan pada dasarnya pertunangan terjadi karena adanya kasih sayang dan perasaan cinta dari masing-masing pasangan itu sendiri.

Lalu, tunangan macam apa mereka ini? Kasih sayang? Sakura rasa Sasuke menyelamatkannya dari Sasori dihari itu bukan karena adanya kasih sayang, melainkan rasa kasihan melihat seorang wanita yang diperlakukan kasar oleh seorang pria.

Lalu, cinta? Cinta dari Hongkong? Akan sangat menggelikan jika ada rasa cinta _'nyungsep'_ diantara kisah mereka yang lebih seperti Tom dan Jerry. Jangan dihitung hari dimana Traumanya muncul. Sasuke hanya kebetulan melintas di otaknya ketika kepanikan mulai melanda. Tidak lebih.

"Aa, baiklah. Apa Itachi juga datang?" tanya Sasuke.

Izumi mengangguk, "Iya. Ayo, Sakura"

"I-iya, nee- _san._ Tapi aku akan bicara dulu sebentar dengan Sasuke." Sakura menolak halus ajakan Izumi. Wanita itu mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan untuk apa kita kemari, _sayang_?" Sakura melembutkan suaranya yang dibuat-buat sembari merangkul lengan Sasuke, membawa pria itu sedikit menjauh dari depan pintu masuk. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sakura _intens_. Seluruh atensinya dia tujukan hanya pada gadis merah muda itu.

"Aku 'kan sudah pernah bilang padamu, ikuti saja alurnya. Kita akan bertunangan dan selanjutnya menikah." Sasuke menggenggam kedua bahu Sakura tidak pelan juga tidak terlalu keras untuk membuat gadis dihadapannya hanya berfokus padanya. Sakura tidak terkejut jika Sasuke akan mengatakan hal itu, tapi tidak disangkanya hal itu bukan hanya candaan saja.

"Aku tahu. Tapi pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral Sasuke. Hanya mereka yang benar-benar saling mencintailah yang akan menikah. Aku tidak mau diusia muda harus menjadi janda karena perjanjian _pra_ -nikah kita selesai." Ucap Sakura sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. Terlihat jelas pada wajahnya jika hal ini membuatnya frustasi. Hanya karena ulah Sasori yang hobi menguntit dan membayangi hari-harinya, dia harus rela berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan terjebak dalam drama yang mereka buat. Sakura tidak mengkhawatirkan masalah keuangan karena berhenti bekerja, tapi dia mengkhawatirkan reputasinya kelak. Usianya masih terlalu muda seratus tahun untuk menjadi janda.

 _Hell no !_

 _Ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah semuanya menjadi lebih buruk lagi?_

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kita mempunyai perjanjian _pra-nikah_ sebelumnya." Sangkal Sasuke. Sakura menoleh dan meminta penjelasan.

"Apa aku pernah mengajukan perjanjian _pra-nikah_ padamu?"

Sakura tidak berkutik. Otaknya _refresh_ mengulang memori-memori awal pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Tentang apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Saat Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengikuti alur dan mengajaknya menikah. Kesalahanpahaman ibu Sasuke dan dirinya yang berakhir terbaring di rumah sakit. Tidak ada dokumen. Tidak ada tanda tangan diatas materai. Tidak ada ancaman dan tidak ada perjanjian _pra-nikah_ !

"Kau ingat sekarang?" Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dengan menggenggam jemari lentik gadis itu.

Sakura mendongak dan mengangguk pelan. "J-Jadi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Jadi apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Apa maksud semuanya?"

"Karena aku memang tidak menginginkan pernikahan berjangka waktu. Aku ingin kau mengenal kata _'selamanya'_."

Kalimat terakhir Sasuke sukses membuat hijau _emerald_ Sakura membulat sempurna.

 _Happiness. Comes. To. Me._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan keluarga Uchiha dengan calon istri Sasuke berjalan lancar tanpa adanya hambatan berarti. Sasuke memperkenalkannya pada keluarga besar Uchiha. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Izumi bahkan Madara menyambut hangat kehadirannya. Mereka berbincang tentang berbagai hal. Mikoto terlihat jelas menghawatirkan kondisi Sakura yang baru saja meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia tidak menanyakan mengenai kondisi 'kehamilan' Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak bodoh untuk tahu jika calon ibu mertuanya beberapa kali melirik pada perut datarnya. Mungkin dia pikir bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Sakura untuk dekat dengan keluarga Sasuke. mereka semua adalah orang yang ramah, hanya saja keramahan mereka terlanjur tertutupi oleh nama klan besar yang disegani sekaligus diperhitungkan didunia bisnis. Belum lagi para petinggi Uchiha rata-rata berwajah kaku dan tidak terlalu pandai mengekpresikan perasaan, akibatnya hanya sedikit sekali orang luar yang memahami sifat langka mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa mencairkan hati adikku yang beku ini, Sakura?" Sakura yang sedang menyesap minumannya sedikit tersedak mendengar cara Itachi menyebut adiknya. Sakura menerima tisu yang disodorkan Sasuke padanya dan mengerling jahil. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak sulit, Itachi- _nii_. Aku menempelkan obor di dadanya." Jawaban Sakura yang super simple memicu tawa dari seluruh anggota keluarga. Bahkan Sasuke menorehkan senyum kecil dibibirnya.

Bagaimana Sasuke? dia lucu 'kan?

Beberapa kali Itachi memancing Sakura untuk menggoda Sasuke. Bukan hal sulit baginya untuk menyambut umpan Itachi dan membalas melempar lelucon tentang pria raven itu pada keluarganya. Mereka semua terkekeh dan menyukai selera humor Sakura. Sedikit banyak keluarga itu terkesan pada sifat Sakura yang mudah bergaul dengan llingkungan baru.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Kedatangan Obito yang sedikit terlambat menambah riuh suasana yang ada dengan lelucon-leluconnya yang mengocok perut. Objek _bully-an_ mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari Sasuke karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan seorang gadis, bahkan memutuskan untuk segera menikah. Beberapa kali Sakura perhatikan wajah pria disampingnya memerah menahan malu. Disanalah Sakura menyadari satu hal. Sisi lain Sasuke yang hanya diperlihatkan pada keluarganya. Ternyata dia belum mengenal Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Selamat malam." Sakura menghempaskan dirinya diatas mobil Sasuke disebelah pria itu setelah berpamitan dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha. Mengobrol bersama calon keluarga barunya itu tidak akan ada habisnya jika dia tidak berinisiatif menarik diri. Bahan obrolan mereka seperti ensiklopedia yang tidak pernah menipis. Menarik dan tidak membosankan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sasuke bertanya setelah melihat raut wajah berseri gadis disampingnya. Sakura menoleh dan menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya, "Mereka benar-benar menyenangkan. Apa kau mau membawaku menemui mereka lagi?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan berbelok memasuki _basement_ area gedung apartmentnya, "Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara memain-mainkan karet gelang ditangannya. Membentuknya menjadi beberapa macam bentuk sambil memutar otaknya berpikir keras. Rasanya ada yang janggal dengan semua ini. Rasanya terlalu mudah jika beramsumsi Sasori adalah pelakunya. Bahkan Sasori sendiri tidak tahu bahwa dirinya menjadi daftar pertama orang yang mungkin dicurigai polisi.

Pria merah itu membalik lembar demi lembar laporan yang diberikan anak buahnya. Bekerja sebagai _spy agent_ dibadan inteligen negara membuat pekerjaannya terasa mudah. Tidak sulit mencari informasi dari beberapa orang penting di negara itu. Tentu saja dengan bayaran dan konsekuensi yang setara membuat Gaara terbiasa dengan ancaman yang datang sekedar menyapanya. Karena profesinya jualah Gaara tidak pernah menjalin komitmen dengan gadis manapun.

Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa empuk diruang tamu apartmennya. Dia sudah memeriksa CCTV yang berada diluar gerbang masuk kediaman Sakura di Medallion yang selalu merekam seseorang mencurigakan yang selalu mengintip ke dalam rumah. Namun, pada saat kejadian berlangsung orang itu selah hilang ditelan bumi. Dia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jika memang orang itu berhasil memasuki rumah, bagaimana mungkin dia luput dari pantauan CCTV yang dipasang tersembunyi diluar pagar?

Analisa demi analisa membuatnya pusing.

Gaara menghembuskan napas panjang dan meraih botol _vodka_ diatas meja dan meneguk isinya. Tenggorokkannya terasa terbakar, memberikan sensasi berbeda pada tubuhnya. Bagian tubuhnya yang lainpun memberikan reaksi yang berbeda. Oh, sudah dua bulan ini dia tidak memanjakan 'adik' kecilnya. Dia benar-benar sibuk belakangan ini. Mungkin Gaara harus berpikir untuk memiliki seorang pendamping.

Pertanyaannya, apa ada seseorang yang cukup menarik perhatiannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Yuuuuhuuuu ! Bii balik lagi. Maaf kalo ada yang merasa Bii PHP. Bii juga ga mau PHP-in kalian, tapi belakangan Bii syibuk banget. Pindahan kantor, sakit, tepar, belum lagi kemarin ada serangan 'InginNangis'** **.. ohya kemarin Bii juga dapet Flame loh,wkwkwk~. Dia butthurt, padahal udah diingetin. ^^**

 **Makasih buat yang review, maaf ga bisa bales dulu. Kalo mau bisa PM^^**

Special Thanks :

 **Uchiha Nozomi, Younghee Lee, Alwi arki, Asuura-chan, , Srisavers28, Dolphin1099, Dora suka nonton Naruto, (Guest), dhianarndraha, sofi asat, Yuwican, smilecherry, (Hater makasih juga^^), hanazono yuri, wowwoh geegee, (Guest), VolumeKubus13, Clarisa875, d3rin, Luca Marvell, TheLimitedEdition, gitazahra, glowree, puma178, Desta Soo, Kagaaika Uchiha, ayuniejung, Byunae18, sqchn, sarahachi, kucing genduttidur, Dewi, Laifa, (Guest), nekonade, Nur Azizah, Baby Blue.**


End file.
